The Life of a Teenager
by Colin Creevey
Summary: The Taylor's return to Detroit. Surprises await them in Michigan proceding their return. For one thing, Mark runs into old friends of his, who seems to have changed big time, and he goes through depression. For another, one of the kids is gettig married.
1. Chapter 1

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 1: Was it Worth the Move**

Things changed greatly for the Taylor family since they moved to Indiana. Brad got a scholarship for professional soccer and had to travel to Spain as part of his career. Jill was promoted to an expert Psychiatrist and got a new boss. Mark was an all A's student at the Middle school he went to. Tim was without a job. He spent all his time at home. The whole family turned around because Tim got mad at his boss Morgan Wandell back in Detroit Michigan. Tim quit his job and moved the family to Indiana because his wife Jill got a job offer there.

Tim was beginning to think the fight with Morgan Wandell was nothing though. As always, he never thought of the consequences before he did things. Now, he was in hot water. He was the man of the house. He was supposed to be working. Now, Jill was working for the family.

Tim missed his old job. He used to run a television show called Tool Time. He used to be Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor. He had an assistant called Al Borland.

Tim also missed his old neighbor, Wilson. Wilson was an extremely wise man, mainly because of his knowledge of history. He always gave Tim advice. He always helped Tim become the best man he could. Now it was too late. He listened to Wilson's voice in his mind. Yes, if Wilson was here, he'd say, 'Well Tim, maybe it's about time you thought of the future instead of the present.' Wilson would go off into some explanation about some old saying from a famous guy. Tim would get confused. Wilson would explain it in English less formal and Tim would understand it better. Now, it was too late. 'Tim, it's never too late. There's a solution to everything,' Wilson's voice went in his mind. 'Maybe, the solution is right around the corner, or right in front of your face.'

Tim looked down at the table. There was a letter from their middle son Randall Taylor. They received this letter weeks ago. Through unpacking, Tim spotted it.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm coming back home on July 18th. I finished my studies and can't wait to see my family again. I can't wait till I show off my brains to Wilson, he'd be surprised. Someone in the family would be smarter than him. Send my love to my brothers and tell them I miss them very much, even Mark._

_Your son, Randy _

Something hit Tim. He couldn't believe it. How could they be so stupid? They never told Randy they moved. He'd come back to Detroit and see no one there.

'Send him a letter, Tim,' Wilson's voice suggested in his mind.

This time, Tim would have something to say, 'You know kids Wilson. They hate moving.'

Randy's voice went off in Tim's mind as clear as Wilson's, 'MOVING! How could you be so stupid? We were so successful, even if you are an accident prone fool. How could you let an idiot like Morgan get to you?'

'Well Tim, maybe you and Jill should consult with your boys before making a major decision about something like this. It doesn't matter if they are inferior to you, they're still human.'

Tim couldn't get Wilson's voice out of his mind.

The door opened and Tim's only son left, Mark Taylor came in. Mark moved over to where Tim was sitting and sat down. "Hey dad," Mark said, sitting down. He got out his homework and started working on it.

"Hi Mark," Tim said shortly.

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked.

"Still Detroit," Tim said slowly. He didn't feel like confiding his feelings in fourteen year-old Mark.

Mark didn't answer. He was working on his Biology homework.

They sat in silence until Jill came home. For some reason, she was fuming, "I was fired!"

This got both Tim's and Mark's attention. "Fired, by your new boss!"

"That ass fired me because I protested against drugging children!" Jill complained.

Well this was one thing from Detroit that would never die, Jill complaining about something.

"Mom's right, drugs have negative effects," Mark pointed out.

"Mark, you study too much," Tim whispered.

"I'm only studying because mom threatens to ground me the next bad grade I get!" Mark said.

"Now what do we do?" Jill asked loudly, sitting down. "We're going to go poor. Neither of us have a job."

"We could move back," Mark suggested quietly.

Before anyone could answer, the phone rang. Tim moved over and picked it up.

"Tim, it's me, Al," a voice said.

"Flannel man, how's it going?" Tim joked.

"It's going fine, Trudy's pregnant," Al said excitedly.

"That's great news Al, I'm happy for you," Tim said.

"Trudy and I are moving into a bigger house," Al informed Tim. "The problem is, Wilson is having trouble. He misses having a neighbor. I'm wondering whether or not we should move. What do you say? Tim where are you?"

Tim was there. He was thinking carefully and then said, "Al, get the hell out. The Taylor's are coming back, arr, arr, arr!"

A/N: Well, this is my first HI FF. How do you like it? I have another FF I am writing, but it isn't on this site. How do you guys like this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 2: The Decision **

"Honey, Mark, we're moving back," Tim said. "If we're going to have problems here, we won't stay. If Jill's boss is going to fire the best Psychiatrist around, we won't stay."

"And if I'm going to be pushed around at school, because I seem like a nerd to them, we won't stay," Mark said aloud.

"Pack your things, we're leaving!" Tim announced. Then, with a familiar cry, he let out a simian grunt, "Arr, arr, arr, arr, arr, arr!"

**Al's POV**

Al and Trudy were sitting in Tim's old house. "Al, honey, what's the decision? We'll have to make up our mind if we plan to deliver this girl safely. A bigger house closer to the hospital. We never liked this house."

"Trudy, we're moving," Al said. "Tim's coming back and we're moving away."

"What about Wilson?" Trudy asked.

"He'll be happy to see Tim again," Al said happily. Unfortunately, the phone rang again. This time, it wasn't Tim, it was Morgan.

"Hello, Tim, can I speak to Tim Taylor?" his voice went over the phone.

"Morgan, this is Al, Tim moved," Al said coldly over the phone.

"Where did he go, I need his number, badly," Morgan said desperately.

"I'm not saying, Morgan," Al said firmly. It was Morgan's fault this happened. Al was no longer known on the streets, and Tim was suffering the same thing.

"Just tell Tim I need him back, wherever he is," Morgan said. "My money is going downhill. I'll offer him a triple salary, and executive position of the company."

"We'll think about it," Al said, hanging up. What a phone calling day this was. He dialed Tim's number again. "Hello, Tim, Morgan Wandell called." Al explained to Tim all what Morgan had said and offered.

**Tim's POV**

"Well, I guess I'll take his offer, under one condition," Tim said. "Tell him not to get his hopes up."

Tim hung up. It was time to move back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 3: Return of the Taylor's**

One week later

_Dear Brad,_

_If you ever decide to come back home, we're living in Detroit again. We have the same address, and most importantly, maybe the same job. How is it going in Spain? Mark sends his love. Randy is coming back to us this summer. _

_You dad, Tim_

"I can't wait to see the look on my friend's face when we get back," Mark said happily in the car.

"I just want to kiss the laundry washer," Jill said eagerly.

"I have a job to get back to," Tim said.

After hours of driving, they parked at a familiar site. After meeting Al again, shaking hands and congratulating Trudy, Tim went straight to the backyard. As usual, outside picking the flowers was Wilson.

"Hi-de-ho Wilson," Tim said, mimicking Wilson's old greeting.

Wilson nearly fell in shock. That was Tim's voice. He looked up. Sure enough, Tim was standing over the fence, "Old neighbor, Tim Taylor."

"Yeah, it's me Wilson," Tim said, grinning.

"Al did tell me you were coming back," Wilson said. "What made you decide to anyway?"

"Well, we'll just say Indiana isn't home," Tim said. "I was born, raised, and married in this very house. The change was too big. Besides, Randy didn't know about us moving."

"Well Tim, it's like I always say, consult with your boy first, before making a major decision."

Tim closed his eyes, it was just like Wilson.

There was one more thing to take care of now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 4: The Seventh Child**

In walked Tim in the old Tool Time set. It looked as if it hadn't been used for years. Still, his old boss called him here. He had unfinished business.

"Tim, it's me, Morgan," a guy said behind him. Tim turned to meet Morgan.

"Wandell, the guy who ruined Tool Time," Tim said mockingly.

"Tim, we need you," Morgan begged desperately. "No one knows either of us anymore. Binford has gotten new products and we have no way to promote them. No one knows how they work. You were best at promoting tools. We need you back."

"Under few conditions I'll come back," Tim pointed out. "Firstly, I get a raise, like you offered. Secondly, I get an executive position on the company. I want to sell the Tools as well as promote them. I want an office and… a picture of John Binford. Thirdly, and most importantly, I want you out!"

"Hey, excuse me, I'm the one giving your job back," Morgan complained.

"Well, the one I brought with me thinks differently," Tim said back.

A young looking man walked into the studio. He was a tall slim man with sandy colored hair, and a moustache to match. He wore ginger overalls to match his hair.

"This is Jeffery Binford," Tim said proudly. "He'll be running the show."

"I am John's seventh and only son," Jeffery said importantly.

"It is only fair the company belongs to a Binford," Tim said. "We want you out, Morgan!"

"I am decreasing your wages, for your act of ruining Tool Time," Jeffery said. "I am taking you out of office and demoting you to a salesman. Take it or leave it Morgan."

Morgan Wandell was defeated. He gave in.

Tool Time returned. Tim came back as Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor. Al came back as Al "The Assistant Man" Borland. Mark got his old school back. Jill was back to being a house wife. The firing in Indiana would never leave the Taylor's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 5: Back to School**

The bus dropped Mark off. The high school ninth grader walked in the all too familiar school. He remembered where everything was simply because he dreamt about it all the time. It was times like this when Mark regretted hating school so much. But then, he always thought the only bad thing about school was the authority the teachers had.

He walked through the hall and to the class he was in now.

"Mark, buddy, how're you," everyone cried out loud.

The Social Studies teacher walked in, "Yes, I heard Mark Taylor is returning. Mark, remember me, I am Miss Kernel."

Mark nodded, grinning. He remembered Miss Kernel very well.

Remember what we used to call her?" his best friend Ronny whispered to him as he took his seat.

Mark grinned. They used to call her Miss Kennel, because she reminded them of a dog, especially when she was acting like the female of her species. They always got detention for calling her names.

"Miss Kennel," Mark replied in a whisper. "The amount of detentions I received for that. How can she forget?"

"We'll be studying about the country of Australia this month," Miss Kennel explained. "Before so though, if Ronny could be a dear, and explain to Mark during recess what we've covered throughout the last year."

"Sure, I'm sure he'd love that," Ronny said under his breath. Mark giggled a bit. He loved being back at school, after four months apart.

"So Mark, how are your older brothers?" a guy called Thomas asked him. Mark remembered this guy, but he was not very recognizable. He was growing a moustache and already was growing sideburns.

"Brad got a scholarship and Randy was supposed to come home last summer, but sadly he was delayed," Mark explained. "He'll come back next week for sure."

"Assuming the plane doesn't crash," a larger guy joked.

"Hey, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk like that," Mark said firmly.

"Sorry dude," the guy said.

"By the way, do you take Karate lessons again?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Yes, my dad signed me up again," Mark said proudly. "I'm a happy, proud red belt."

"Hey, that reminds me," Thomas said. "Come here man, we have something to show you."

Thomas and Ronny lead Mark to the football court. In a corner, underneath the stands, was a board broken cleanly in half.

"The very one you smashed once," Thomas said happily.

Mark picked it up and said, grinning, "Reminds me of the week-long detention I got for this."

"Did you forget suspension that easily?" Ronny laughed.

"Mr. Teller made a big deal out of this one," Mark recalled. "They replaced it didn't they."

"Yeah, but now there's one board on the stands a darker green than the others," Thomas explained.

"Weird," Mark whispered.

The bell rang, signaling the end of recess. They walked in to Biology class.

"Hey Mark, if you'd like, join us at our old hangout, Danny's," Ronny told him. "We'll have fun, like we used to."

"Sure," Mark agreed.

"Next week?" Ronny asked.

"No, Randy's coming next week," Mark protested. "I have to be there."

"Come on, screw Randy," Thomas complained. "Hang out with us."

"No, come on man, give him a break," Ronny grinned, putting a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Week after, eh, Mark?"

"That's no problem," Mark agreed.

Mark walked to the back of the class, and Ronny took his seat next to Mark again. Thomas sat on Mark's other side.

"Tom, you're in ninth grade with me?" Mark asked, shocked. "You were a grade higher than me."

"Held back," Thomas said unconcernedly. "Yo, I'll pick you up at your house next week, Saturday."

"Alright, no problem," Mark said, shrugging.

A/N: There will be drug use in this story. Just to let you know, watch out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 6: I Missed You**

"Mark, Tim, get ready," Jill called from downstairs. "It's time to pick Randy up from the airport."

"Come on, Mark, we don't want to be late," Tim said, putting his coat on. "Mark, forget black."

Mark was looking through his drawers.

"I can't find them anywhere, except this stupid black tie," Mark complained.

"Well, put it on and let's go," Tim demanded. "Don't you want to meet your brother?"

"No," Mark said, turning away to look in his drawers.

"Mark, forget the clothes, wear the ones you have on now and let's go!" Tim said impatiently.

"Are you guys coming," Jill's voice went from downstairs.

"Yes, we're coming, but our son can't find his stupid black clothes," Tim yelled, annoyed.

"I'm washing them," Jill yelled. "Do you mean he hasn't changed yet?"

"MARK, GET YOURSELF DOWNSTAIRS THIS MINUTE," Tim screamed.

"Alright, alright, I'll look for them later," Mark said, giving in but looking hurt.

In few minutes, all three Taylor's were in the car, Mark in the back. It wasn't a long drive to the airport. Just half an hour and they parked outside the port. Tim, Jill, and Mark got out of the car and into the airport. Tim got a bag cart and walked with his family to the gates.

"Flight B34 coming in on runway seven," a voice over the speaker said.

After few minutes, a figure walked out of the plane. A short blond figure stood, waving at Tim, Jill, ad Mark. Randy ran to the Taylor's, hugging Jill first. He put his arms around Tim next, and then he faced Mark.

"I missed you, bro," Randy said quietly.

Mark hugged his big brother. It was longer than they thought away from each other. It never occurred to Mark or Randy that they were brothers.

Randy broke away from Mark and hugged Jill.

Another figure as tall as Randy followed out of the plane. It was none other than Lauren, Randy's girlfriend.

"Hi Lauren," Jill said, smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Taylor, hi Mr. Taylor, hi Mark," Lauren said to each of them separately.

"Are you two still dating?" Mark asked.

"Err…" Randy and Lauren exchanged uneasy looks. "Kind of, I mean, basically."

"How did things in Detroit change?" Randy asked in the car.

"Not much," Jill said hesitantly. She didn't plan on telling Randy about the move.

"Randy, how was it in Costa Rica?" Mark asked.

"Oh, you get the name right, now?" Randy joked. "I had to go through all the animals known to man, and make a report on them. I even managed a zoo full of endangered species.

"Well, as long as you're back, that's what we care about?" Jill said.

"How did you live?" Mark asked.

"I lived with my teacher," Randy replied simply. "He took me in for the last year. After that, I decided to come home."

"I'll see you next week, Lauren," Randy called when Tim parked the car in front of Lauren's house.

She gave him a kiss and climbed out.

It was another twenty minutes before Mark took Randy up to his room. Tim put Randy back in Mark's room.

"It's that late already?" Randy said tiredly, looking at his watch. "It's Eleven-o-clock."

"Hey Randy, I really missed you," Mark said.

"That's the sixth time you told me that," Randy said, pulling his shirt off and climbing into bed.

"I spent months without a brother," Mark said. "Just few weeks ago, I was kissing the very spot you had me pinned down once, for spilling orange juice over your picture of Lauren."

Randy laughed, "I-I never thought you'd do that. Did you really?"

"I just want to know I've got a brother with me again," Mark said, turning off the lights.

"Mark, I have been feeling really bad about teaming up against you with Brad the last years," Randy said quietly.

"Brad's got a scholarship now," Mark informed him, pulling his shirt off and climbing into his own bed. "I'm in ninth grade. Which reminds me, are you still schooling?"

"Of course," Randy answered tiredly.

"What will you study in the University?" Mark asked curiously.

Randy groaned in reply. He was asleep. Slowly, Mark also fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 7: The Unexpected News**

The next day, Lauren came over to the Taylor's for lunch.

Mark couldn't help noticing Lauren giving Randy a questioning look. Randy returned it with a shake of his head. Lauren, looking disappointed, returned to her plate.

"So, Lauren, how are your parents?" Jill asked conversationally.

"Oh, they're fine," Lauren replied. "They were really happy to see me again."

"How's your dad, Fred, haven't seen him in a while," Tim asked.

"Well, he's alright," Lauren shrugged.

"Does his head still look like it's been smashed into a brick wall?" Tim joked.

Mark snorted into his plate with laughter. Jill gave them both a stern look, before taking a bite from her chicken. Randy stayed quiet throughout the dinner. He was thinking deeply, and only Mark and Jill noticed.

"Randy, is there something bothering you?" Jill asked.

"Did you forget something in Costa?" Tim guessed.

"No, it's not that," Randy said in a slow quiet voice.

Lauren looked up. Randy looked at her, biting his lip, and then got up. He had to tell them. He moved over behind Lauren's chair and put his hands on her shoulder. She stood up, smiling embarrassedly.

"Mom… dad… Mark," Randy addressed the family. "Lauren and I… are getting married."


	8. Chapter 8

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 8: The Argument on Marriage**

Jill sat, transfixed for a moment, before saying "No way," disbelievingly.

Tim, of course, was all for it, "Way to go."

Mark had mixed feelings. "Lauren and her little sister were his friends, and would love them to be in the family. The problem was that Mark always felt lonesome when Randy wasn't around. He actually had Randy to talk to again. For a week, Mark would come to Randy about his problems. Randy always helped him. He could always talk to Wilson, but Randy understood Mark better than anyone. Still, Mark was being selfish.

Jill picked up the phone and called Lauren's family over. In a matter of minutes, they were sitting in the family room.

"First of all Lauren, before we talk to you about marriage, I need to know something," Fred said. "Why didn't you tell us first?"

"I knew you'd say 'no' outright without considering," Lauren replied, looking down.

"What made you think the answer would change?" Fred's wife, Katie asked.

"Fred, maybe you should take this more gently," his wife, Katie suggested.

"I find this difficult, honey?" Fred said through gritted teeth. "Our eighteen year old daughter is getting married in case you haven't noticed."

"Can I trust you, Mr. Taylor?" Lauren whispered to Tim. "You're the only one dad listens to."

In reply, Tim said, "I believe, as long as they have their future planned out, they can get married."

"Why do you say so?" Fred challenged.

"Because, Fred, they've known each other for years," Tim answered.

"I doubt they'd ever make it," Jill said.

"I agree," Fred said stubbornly. "We let them get married, and they'll come begging us for support."

"We'll get jobs," Randy said. "We'll finish University, and we'll have our life ahead of us."

"I'm personally supporting them getting married," Tim said.

"Well, I'm not," Fred and Jill said together.

"Son, as much as I support you, getting a job isn't easy," Tim pointed out.

"I haven't heard Mark say anything about this," Katie said, looking over at Mark.

"That's because he's too young to make any decision about this," Jill said. "Mark, you can go upstairs," she ordered.

"No, I have my own argument," Mark said, agreeing with Katie. "You always told me to stick up for my brother, regardless of what happens."

"Well, I still feel he's too young," Fred said firmly.

"Maybe we _should _listen to him," Lauren said.

"When are you getting married?" Mark asked.

"This summer," Lauren replied, glowering red-faced at her mom and dad.

"I don't see any problem," Mark said.

"Like he would," Katie sniffed.

"Fred, Katie, let them," Tim said. "There's nothing we can do about it. Let it go."

"I don't want…" Fred tried to say. "Randy is… but Lauren is…"

"Tim, why do you always have to encourage Randy to do things I wouldn't agree with?" Jill complained.

"They're both eighteen, they can take care of themselves," Tim said.

"No," Jill said firmly. "Twenty is fine, but not while he's in his teens."

"Randy, Lauren, go upstairs, Mark, to the basement," Tim ordered. "I'll deal with these people."

Randy did not go upstairs though, only Lauren. Randy went outside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 9: Advice on Love**

"Wilson, are you there," Randy called.

"Yes, last time I checked Randy, I was?" Wilson answered from behind the fence.

"Wilson, just the man I need to talk to," Randy said. "Look, I could really use your help right now. I'm marrying this girl called Lauren."

"Oh yes, I believe I remember watching you on your first date," Wilson recalled. "So nice to hear the young couple I once knew are getting married."

"Well not really, no one agrees with it, except dad," Randy said. "I've loved her ever since she came in to work on a homework project three years ago."

"A love that has survived that long is likely to survive for eternity," Wilson said. "How can they disagree?"

"Everyone thinks we're too young," Randy replied.

"What do you think, Randy?" Wilson asked.

"I think we're old enough?" he said. "But mom, and her parents, they're all against it. How can you keep this love going, if three firm people are against it?"

"Well Randy, I know of something Princess Diana once said," Wilson said.

"You mean Princess of Wales Diana?"

"Yes, the very one," Wilson said. "She said, 'If you find someone you love in your life, then hang on to that love.'

"So, even if they disagree…" Randy began.

"Basically, it does not depend on their choice, but how firm you are," Wilson said.

Randy looked thoughtful.

"It doesn't matter, not if it's true love," Wilson continued. "No one would be able to stop it."

"So, we'd still get married, just without them," Randy said.

"Something they wouldn't want," Wilson said. "It's something that will cross you mom's mind eventually."

Randy nodded, "Alright, thanks Wilson."

"Wait, Randy, one more thing, it just came to my mind," Wilson said. "John Lennon said, 'We've got this gift of love, but love is like a precious plant. You can't just accept it and leave it in the cupboard or just think it's going to get on by itself. You've got to keep watering it. You've got to really look after it and nurture it.'

"I have to keep it growing," Randy said.

"You both have to keep it growing," Wilson corrected.

"It's a great help, thanks."

A/N: Quote from http/ 


	10. Chapter 10

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 10: Fantasies of Randy and Lauren**

Randy and Lauren were sitting in Randy's and Mark's room. Mark was downstairs, asked to say nothing further than what he already said. Lauren and Randy were waiting for their parents to stop debating it. What were the odds of accident-prone Tim Taylor, and Katie 'The Useless Debater,' winning against Jill and Fred, who were always too firm on what they stood for?

"We'll get married," Randy assured her. "Regardless of what they say, we'll get married. If they say no, we'll get married somewhere else. We have to keep this plant growing."

Lauren looked at him, confused.

Randy shrugged, "Never mind."

"I always imagined our wedding full with our family and friends, behind pots of white flowers," Lauren said sadly. "I'd hate to marry without my mom and dad being there. I just want them to say yes."

"Ok, let's assume for a minute they say yes," Randy said, grinning. "Where do you want to get married?"

Lauren smiled and thought, "Umm, I like a resort by Lake Michigan."

"That would be romantic," Randy laughed. "But, if they said no."

"Then we'll go by your idea," Lauren said, frowning sadly.

"But still at Lake Michigan," Randy added hopefully.

"Yeah, definitely," Lauren agreed.

They were about to pull each other into a hug. At that moment, the door opened. Tim walked in, followed by Jill.

"Lauren, your parents are downstairs," Jill said before turning to Randy.

Randy held his breath and waited.


	11. Chapter 11

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 11: The Decision **

"Randy, we decided it'll be left entirely up to you," Jill said, looking strained.

"As it should be," Tim said firmly. Tim had a firm look on his face. It was a look that was never seen on his face by Randy's eyes before. The only person who ever saw that look was Jill.

Randy was surprised. Lauren looked at Randy hopefully. There was no thought in Lauren's head on why Tim had that firm look on his face.

"I want to do it," Randy said. "I'm marrying Lauren, and nothing is stopping me."

Lauren was so happy. She grinned at Randy. She then looked at Jill, "You're letting us?"

"As much as I disagree, Tim here made me," Jill said, forcing a smile.

"Since when did my dad go from 'Tool Man' to 'Marriage Expert'?"

"Since the night he proposed," Tim answered. "Do you really think a man who's gone through the trouble of proposing once, wouldn't know the trouble his own son would be going through right now?"

"I never thought," Lauren thought. "He did it."

"Lauren and I are getting married at a resort by Lake Michigan," Randy let Jill and Tim know.

"Right, just make sure you stay with us until your marriage date comes," Jill said. "It wouldn't be worth moving out. You'll have nowhere to stay."

"Time to get a job, Randy," Tim said. "You need a part-time job."


	12. Chapter 12

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 12: I Thought I Knew You**

A/N: Drug use warning. This is a danger zone people. Anyone who feels offended by this chapter, I'm warning you. If it makes you feel better, skip this chapter. I'll summarize it next chapter. I'm trying to ease things up a bit.

"Mark, I have a problem with you going out with people older than you," Jill complained. "What if you get hurt?"

"Mom, I'm not going to get hurt," Mark said. "I'm just going out with my friends I haven't seen in a long time."

"Honey, I don't see any problem with Mark having snack with his friends," Tim said. "As long as you keep under certain conditions, you can go."

"No drinking," Jill began.

"No sex, no drugs," Mark finished for her, rolling his eyes. "I know mom, I get it."

A horn beeped outside and Mark turned his back and went.

"Come on Jill, we used to do this all the time," Tim said in Mark's defense.

"Yeah, but this is his first time out with his friends," Jill said with concern. "I'm worried about him. We never let Brad or Randy out without making sure they'd be OK."

"I have an idea," Tim said quietly. "Hey, Randy, get down here for a moment."

Randy ran downstairs, "Yeah dad."

"Follow Mark, don't spy, just follow," Tim ordered. "Make sure he doesn't do anything… we wouldn't want him to do. Take my car, he just left. Go, now."

"Dad, I don't feel this is right," Randy protested.

"Randy, we did the same thing with you and Brad," Jill said sternly. "Just make sure he keeps out of trouble."

Randy got in Tim's car and drove off. He followed closely behind Tom's car. He spotted it easily. It was the car that just pulled out of the driveway when Randy opened the house door. While driving, he got his cell phone out and fast-dialed Lauren. "Hey, Lauren, if you want, you can meet me at Danny's. I'm supposed to be watching my brother, making sure he does nothing stupid. Maybe you'd like to join me."

"I'll come by, now?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, if you want," Randy said. "It's been a while since we dated.

In a matter of minutes, Randy and Lauren were sitting at one table, over a glass of lemonade.

"So, it's settled," Lauren said excitedly. "Your parents and my parents approved."

"It took a while, but we got them to agree," Randy said. "We'll get married when we finish school, and then we'll get our own animal business.

At the other side, Mark was sitting with his friends over bottles and cans.

"Is that… soda or beer?" Randy asked, squinting.

Lauren looked at the other side. They were behind a tree, so Mark couldn't see them. "It can't be alcohol, he's a good kid."

"What the hell are we drinking?" Mark asked with a disgusted look at the bottles.

"Wine, beer, and soda," Ronny answered with no concern.

"Haven't you had alcohol before?" Thomas asked him, taking a sip.

"No, and I don't plan to," Mark said luridly.

"Everyone drinks it, it's normal," Ronny assured him.

"No, I refuse," Mark said firmly.

"Do you smoke?" Tom asked him. "Come on," he said when Mark shook his head luridly again. "We're men now, we're old enough."

"No we're not, we're underage," Mark whispered, going white, making his appearance look somewhat gothic.

"Who's going to know?" Ronny asked.

"By the looks of it, Mark is protesting," Laura said, squinting through the bushes.

"Oh, good on you Mark," Randy whispered.

"Randy, you know what you have to do?" Lauren asked. "If it's ever right, now is the time. Call your parents."

Randy got his cell phone out obediently. He pressed the fast-dial button, but unfortunately he was out of units.

The smoke from drugs was starting to choke Mark, and he was about ready to get out of their lives. They really changed since he knew them. How were they being raised?

"That's sick, we should go, now," Randy whispered. "I'm going home Lauren. I'm growing worried."

"Come on," Lauren said, getting up.

While they hurried over to pay for their snack, Mark got up, his nose plugged, and said, "Take me home, now. I'm not staying here any longer."

"Thomas took a large gulp of beer and got up, "Fine," he said, hoarsely, definitely not like his real voice."If that's the way you feel about us!"

"It's what you do," Mark said, nose still plugged. "You guys are disgusting."

Thomas took him by the shirt and dragged him out to the car. Ronny followed, "Way to ruin the fun, Mark. I swear, I thought you were like us."

"I thought I knew you," Mark said back.

Thomas pressed on the pedals, a bit too hard, so the car went very fast. Fortunately, Randy's car was ahead. He was already five minutes from home. "Everything will be OK, I promise you. You're doing the right thing."

"I feel so guilty ratting on my brother," Randy said, pulling in the driveway.

"So you think you should let it go," Lauren tested. "Maybe he'll give in and start drinking. Maybe they'll die while driving. That's when you'll feel guilty."

Randy got out and closed the door. He and Lauren ran inside and Randy called out urgently, "Mom, dad!"

Tim and Jill raced down the stairs, "Hi Lauren, hi Randy."

"Mom, dad, we need to tell you something," Randy said. "Mark…"

Before Randy could finish, the phone rang.

"Yes, hello," Tim said, picking up the phone. "Yeah this is Mr. Taylor. What, no way… oh my God. Of course, I'll be right there!"

Jill gave him a questioning look.

Tim hung up the phone and said, "Mark's been hurt, badly. There was a severe car crash. Everyone in the car was apparently drunk, except for him."

"Oh my God," Jill said tearfully, hands over her mouth in horror.

"Everyone died," Tim said. "Everyone in both cars was killed, except Mark. He had a safety belt on, but he went flying through the windshield by the looks of it."

"He resisted," Lauren whispered.

"You knew about this, RANDY WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US!" Jill screamed.

"I tried," Randy said quietly, shocked at his mother's loud voice.

"He was out of units," Lauren said.

"SO YOU WANTED TO CALL LAUREN, DID YOU?" Jill yelled back at Randy.

"Mrs. Taylor," Lauren said sternly. "Randy didn't want to watch Mark alone. I was the one who interpreted what Mark was doing. I encouraged him to tell you, or we might not have been here!"

Tim and Randy looked at Lauren in surprise. She never stood up to Randy's mom like that before.

"Standing here won't change anything," Lauren said. "I say we check how Mark's doing."

A/N: A problem all teenagers face. We all have a choice of whether or not we want to take drugs or education. Quote from Bruce Almighty: **_"A teenager saying 'no' to drugs and 'yes' to an education… that's a miracle." _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 13: In the Hospital**

A/N: For those of you who did not read the last chapter, here is what happened. For those of who did, forgive me and scroll down to read the chapter. Mark went out with his friends as he said he would. He found Thomas and Ronny started drinking. After a lot of drinking, Mark STUPIDLY asks them to take him back home. When Tom does so, there's a car crash, and they all die. Mark was lucky… maybe. He's in the hospital.

"I hope Mark is OK," Jill said tearfully, as they made their way up the stairs to the ward Mark was in. "I knew something we going on, I knew it."

When they opened the door, the sight wasn't as bad as they thought. It was just Mark in a bed, eyes shut tight. A doctor was standing over him.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Helen," the doctor said kindly. "Your son was hurt. He flew through a windshield of a car. The car was apparently going way over the speed limit."

"How can you tell?" Randy asked.

"The seatbelt he was wearing is snapped in half, and he was flying ten feet through the air, until a tree broke his flight."

Tim stood quiet. Lauren and Randy stood quietly together, hands clasped together. Jill was beyond tears. Her son could be dead.

"It's uh… been a while since I saw him without black," Tim said, trying to change the subject.

"Dr. Helen, what's our fee, I'll pay anything for his life," Jill asked.

"Nothing, someone else, a witness, paid for him," Helen explained.

The door opened and a familiar face walked through the door, "Hi-de-ho good neighbors."

"WILSON, you saved my son?" Jill said, shocked.

"Well, basically neighborette," Wilson said. "I happened to be driving by when he hit the tree. I drove him here. He was unconscious."

Mark's eyes were closed, but he was still awake. He could hear everything. What happened to his clothes though? Why was he in red? Did Wilson really drive him to his safety? He didn't know if he was going to be OK or not. All he knew was that his head really hurt, and he felt stitches all along his head.

It was getting late. Everyone was getting tired.

"Look, go home, get some sleep," Wilson said soothingly. "I'll look after Mark."

"Wilson, you've done enough, and I owe you my life if Mark survives," Tim said. "You can get some sleep."

"I have a ward for all of you, and the fee is free," Helen said kindly. "I'll have Dr. Brown escort you there."

A dark skinned guy came and directed Tim, Jill, Randy, and Lauren to a room few feet away from Mark's. Lauren called her parents to let her know what happened. "My fiancé's brother was injured badly, in a car crash. I want to be there with his family."

Wilson stayed in Mark's room, wide awake. He stared at Mark's bed. He was surprised when Mark said, "Thanks Wilson."

"Neighbor lad, you're OK?" Wilson asked. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to talk to so many people," Mark explained. "But you always helped my dad out. Now, I need your help."

"Mhm, mhm, mhm," Wilson sounded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 14: A Soothing Voice**

"W-what if he dies?" Randy stuttered. He was trying hard not to cry. Lauren was sitting with him, speaking to him very soothingly.

"Randy, I'm sure he'll be OK," Lauren assured him.

"I-I'm so worried about him," Randy said. "We just got back from Costa Rica, and n-now Mark could die, just when we were starting to know each other a bit better."

Lauren gave Randy a soft kiss. Randy returned it after, and said, "Don't ever leave me Lauren."

"If Mark's fate is not what we want, I'll always look out for you," Lauren promised. "I will be with you for the rest of your life."

Randy was hugging her when Tim and Jill came in the room.

"Randy honey," Jill said uncomfortably.

"He… died, right," Randy guessed. Tears were about to form in his eyes against his will.

"No, Mark is in surgery," Jill answered.

"If it goes right, he has a fifty percent of survival," Tim added. "If it goes wrong, the chance of his survival is zilch."

"What are the chances of the surgery going well?" Lauren asked.

"Seventy-five percent," Tim said. "Of course, his right arm and left leg is broken."

"When are they doing it?" Randy asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Jill replied.

They left the room again, leaving Randy alone with Lauren. They immediately pulled each other into a big hug. "I miss him very much."

"He'll be alright, I promise you," Lauren whispered. "I promise you he'll be OK."

"With all the stitches and scars, along with the couple of casts he's in, I doubt it," Randy sobbed.

"He will be OK," Lauren repeated.

Randy sniffed, "I love you Lauren. I love you very much!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 15: The Final News **

Mark's eyes were shut tightly. Dr. Helen began the surgery. Tim and Jill were in the waiting room. Wilson was allowed to stay in the room, after negotiating with the doctors. Randy and Lauren were still sleeping in a hospital bed, cuddled up on each other.

Dr.'s Helen and Brown picked Mark up from the bed and took him to the surgery room. Wilson stayed in Mark's room.

While the surgery was being performed, Tim was talking over the phone with Jeffery, "Look Jeff, I need to be with my son. He's my youngest one and he could die. It's better if I was with him."

"We really need to bring Tool Time back on the air Tim," Jeffery said over the phone. "If you want to spend time with your son, I have no problem. Just make sure you're here Monday. That's when we're scheduled to come back."

"Yes sir," Tim said. "I'll see what happens. I should be getting my news today."

Tim hung up, and Jill looked at him, "Tim, let's go up to Mark's room. Wilson will be there."

Randy opened his eyes, and looked over at Lauren. She had her eyes open. Slowly, everything in reality came back to Randy. His brother was nearing death. He'd get the news, whether good or bad, today.

"Want to wait in Mark's room?" Lauren asked sweetly.

"Sure," Randy grunted.

They got up from bed and walked quietly over to the door. They walked up the stairs to the room. Wilson, Tim, and Jill were already there. They were just as worried.

"Will he be alright?" Lauren asked quietly.

They all shrugged quietly. It was twenty minutes before they got the news they were waiting for.

Dr. Helen came through the door and looked at them all.

Randy held his breath.

"Well, he survived the surgery."

They all sighed in relief. "Now, if he survives through the night, he'll be just fine. He'll need a couple of casts for two weeks, but he'll be OK."

The Taylor family waited for as long as they could. Wilson slept through most of the day, so he was once again able to support them through the night. If anything happened, Wilson would have to ring a bell Tim installed for the hotel. Wilson stayed up while the Taylor's slept. He paid his attention to Mark's heart rate, which showed on the computer above Mark's bed.

It was going normally at first. But then, it started going slower. Wilson widened his eyes. He reached for the bell. If the warning beep went off…

The computer started beeping. Wilson pulled the string, and the bell sounded. The doctors went rushing in the room.

When Randy woke up the next day, Lauren wasn't beside him. He was surprised. For two nights, Lauren was beside him. Why not now?

He walked out of them room, only to see Lauren sitting down in the waiting room, with Mark Taylor.

A/N: Note to all reviewers: Since I am not allowed to reply to reviewers directly through chapters, and I am too lazy to reply myself, answers you ask about the story will be answered as the chapters go along. They will be answered _in _the story, unless of course answering would give too much away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 16: Advice on Drugs**

"Mark, you're alright?" Randy sighed in relief.

"Your brother was worrying for the last couple of nights," Lauren laughed. "We're glad you're alright."

"Thanks to Wilson," Mark said happily. "He stayed in my room for the whole night, and spotted the heart rate going badly. He warned the doctors, even gave them advice pointing in the right direction. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead."

Tim looked at Wilson. He didn't know how to thank him enough, "Thank you Wilson, for saving my boy's life."

"No problem Tim Taylor," Wilson said. "I happened to be on the road. But I'd have done the same thing to anyone."

After paying for the nights stayed at the hospital, Tim, Jill, Randy, and Lauren went out to the car. Mark stayed behind with Wilson, "In a moment."

"Yes, Mark Taylor," Wilson said.

"First, thanks for saving my life," Mark said thankfully.

"Well Mark, I couldn't leave you there," Wilson shrugged. "You survived with a '37 chance.' This is a rare happening, which makes you lucky. Still, there was always a small chance of survival. Still, thirty-seven does not equal to zero."

"Secondly, I guess this is the start of problems at school," Mark guessed. "If my friends are really going to go against what we used to all believe in, life won't be worth living."

"Teenagers taking drugs, and drinking alcohol, right," Wilson said.

"Yeah," Mark said. "What's up with that? Why did they get addicted to these all of a sudden?"

"Well Mark, I believe it was Edmund Burke, a British political writer who said, 'Under the pressure of the cares and sorrows of our mortal condition, men have at all times, and in all countries, called in some physical aid to their moral consolations -- wine, beer, opium, brandy, or tobacco.'

"So, they're facing problems," Mark guessed.

"Very good Taylor lad," Wilson said, impressed. "I'll make sure to tell Tim you're smarter than him."

"So, they had problems, and they took drugs," Mark asked.

"To help get away from their problems," Wilson added. "It is more common among men, like you and I. But there are those who are smart, and who call the aid of their friends, like you and Tim."

"So, you're also saying I won't be the only rational mind in school," Mark asked hopefully.

"Of course not, Mark," Wilson assured him.

"But, where do I look," Mark asked, "How do I know if someone really wants to be my friend or not?"

"Believe me Mark, you'll know," Wilson assured him.

"Because the ones I was with died, and even though they were addicts, I can't help feeling sorry for them," Mark said.

"Mark, that is a sign of a true friend," Wilson pointed out, smiling.

A/N: Quote from http/ I replied to a certain review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 17: The Opening of Tool Time**

"Do you guys know what time it is?" Heidi announced to the overexcited crowd.

"TOOL TIME," they all shouted.

"That's right, back from Indiana and ready to grunt, it's Tim 'The Tool Man' Taylor."

The audience clapped and cheered as Tim walked into the studio. "Hello everybody, you all remember me Tim 'The Tool Man' Taylor. Also back with me is Al 'No Longer Bachelor' Borland. That's right everyone, Al was wedded by Trudy Borland. I've invited Trudy over to the Tool Time set to introduce the woman who made it impossible to make these funny jokes about Al."

The audience laughed. Trudy made her way in the studio, waving at the crowd.

"And now to break the exciting news," Al said out loud. "Trudy is having a baby girl."

The audience clapped and cheered again. Jeffery was by the camera men, nodding approvingly. Tool Time was coming back.

"Now, as all good news doesn't last long, I have some bad news," Tim said with a sad face.

Everyone went quiet. Tim opened his mouth sorrowfully and yelled out, "There is none!"

Everyone laughed.

"Now to get to the project of the day," Tim said, getting to business again.

"But first, Trudy and I have a surprise for you," Al interrupted. "We're pleased to welcome back a guest star. A man you all love and who hasn't been on Tool Time for the last five years… ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Bob Vila!"

Bob Vila came into the studio waving at the audience, much to Tim's surprise. The audience clapped. "It's great to be back here on Tool Time. When I heard it was returning, I contacted Al at once, and he generously let me on the show."

"Thank you Mr. Bob," Tim interrupted. "But…

"No problem Jim," Bob interrupted back.

"Thanks, 'Rob', but we have enlarging to do," Tim said out loud.

"Perhaps we can take care of that another time," Al suggested eagerly.

"Oh, what the heck," Tim said quietly to himself. "We at least need to introduce what we're doing today Al.

"Well Tim, if you plan on enlarging, you'll need the proper equipment," Bob pointed out. "You know, I can donate tools from my studio."

"Thank Bob, but that won't be necessary," Tim said firmly. "We will be enlarging a room on the ground floor. Now, this is easier than enlarging an upstairs, but still requires expertise. One thing wrong and it may look like this," Tim held up a picture of beat-up old house that looked like it was hit by a Category 4 Hurricane."

"That was my mother's house Tim," Al said.

"Couldn't be, it wouldn't fit her Al," Tim joked.

The audience clapped and laughed. Al turned away from Tim to do some planning. Tim turned to the audience and said, "I got a picture of this house when its owner… died."

"Because there was no beast to scare him away," Al said from behind Tim.

Everyone laughed and Tim looked at Al, surprised, "I didn't say that, Al!"

"Join us next time, next week, and the week after as we show you how to enlarge different portions of your house, even the interior of it," Tim announced. "Thank you everybody, it's great to be back, as always, I am your host, Tim 'The Tool Man' Taylor."

As all Tool Time episodes ended, the audience clapped, cheered, and laughed. Tim made his way backstage to Jeffery.

"Great show Tim," Jeffery said. "But maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to take tools from Vila. Accept his offer."

"Well Jeff, I prefer that we use my own tools I constructed myself for this one," Tim said.

"Ok, but if it goes wrong, I'm calling Vila," Jeffery said. "Please don't screw up like you used to."

_A/N: Not exactly important to the story. The plot is a huge thing that requires many chapters and a splitting of the story. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 18: Problems for Mark**

Mark returned to school, only to face a buzz of questions.

"What happened…?"

"How lucky can you get…?"

"Tell me everything, Thomas was by friend…"

"How do you feel knowing you are the only one who survived in the crash…?"

"Leave me alone," Mark said, waving his hand away at them.

"Come on, man, tell me…"

More bickering came at him. Mark couldn't stand this. Why didn't he just walk out? He felt this was partly his fault.

"Ronny was my big brother…" squeaked a little girl in seventh grade.

"Why aren't you crying then?" Mark tested.

"You can tell me, Mark," someone said behind him. It was a boy as old as Mark. He was probably in the same grade. He had blond hair and hazel eyes. He had a tall body build and was quite skinny. One could tell, just by looking at him, he didn't eat much. Mark had some doubt, but something told him he could trust this kid.

The crowd didn't allow this boy to get Mark to himself. They wanted to get every ounce of information from Mark. Mark was going to tell him calmly, but someone seized from behind and pulled him away. He was the same large guy who was hanging out with Ronny and Thomas during his first day.

"Hey, dude, come on, you can tell me," he said. "I'm you friend." The large guy was at lease one foot taller than Mark, and had skin a bit darker. He also had spiked up hair and black eyes which made him look kind of scary.

"Leave me alone," Mark said again.

The blond was trying to get closer to him, but everyone was pulling him away. Mark couldn't believe he was going to suffer this for the rest of the year. Miss Kennel was trying to get through the crowd. For the first time, Mark was glad to see a teacher.

"Everyone, leave him alone," Miss Kennel said loudly. Mark remembered she could be very deafening if she wanted to. As expected, "EVERYONE, LEAVE HIM ALONE! We're taking this boy to the principal. We need to talk to him."

"Why do the stinking teachers get everything out of Mark," the large guy complained loudly.

"DETENTION, Mr. Joey Rattler," Miss Kennel said firmly. "Second recess, and in grade eight."

Miss Kennel took Mark away.

"I don't want to talk to Mr. Fretzel," Mark said quietly.

"Well Mark, I'm afraid that this is important," Miss Kennel said firmly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 19: Talk with Mr. Fretzel**

"Mark, I know you wouldn't to talk about this," Mr. Fretzel, the principal said. "But I am here to help. If there's anything about that incident troubling you, I need to know. Also, I will need to know exactly what happened."

Mark hesitated, but what did he have to lose? "They asked me out. You know how we teenagers like to go out. They asked me to join them at Danny's. I agreed. I went with them. Afterwards, I found they drank, and smoked, and they were underage!"

"Understandable," Fretzel said.

"I ordered them to drive me home," Mark said. "They did so, but we never made it. Basically, it's my fault."

"How is that so," Fretzel asked.

"If I walked home myself, I knew the way. I should've walked myself home, or called a cab, or my dad, or something. I knew, but forgot, drinking and driving was bad."

"Well, you shouldn't blame yourself," Fretzel said simply. "An incident like this can always pass away easily, unless it gets worst."

"How worst can it get?" Mark asked rhetorically.

"Now, one question," Fretzel said. "Did you drink as well?"

"No," Mark said. "And now, after that incident, I never plan to."

"Smart, very smart," Fretzel said approvingly. "You resisted… something few accomplish."

"I have a feeling this is going to get bad," Mark said quietly.

A/N: Quote from Bruce Almighty: "A teenager saying 'no' to drugs and 'yes' to an education… that's a miracle." Change of plans. This will not be a trilogy, but a saga. It is a series of stories. I do hope you can stand an extremely long storyline. I don't know about you, but I love reading long interesting books. The best thing would be an endless interesting book full of action/adventure. I assure you, this can be a huge book if it was written as one. Prepare yourselves.


	20. Chapter 20

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 20: The Vow**

"Mark, what did happen, can you tell me?" the same blond boy asked him.

"I guess so," Mark sighed. "It's just I hate it when people finally want to know me after a trauma."

"Everyone's like that," the boy said.

"What's your name anyway?" Mark asked.

"Ken," the boy answered. "Kenneth Kauler."

"Kenneth, I like it," Mark said, grinning. "These guys, well Thomas, he asked me if I'd like to join him and Ronny, my former friend, at Danny's. I thought I would, but I found out they drunk. So, I told Tom to drive me back home. He did so, but we crashed. Everyone died, but I survived somehow, half because I wore a seatbelt, and didn't drink."

"But, you resisted?" Kenneth asked.

"Yeah," Mark answered.

"Awesome," he said, clapping his hand. "Just, only hang out with the guys who are smart. You'll meet loads of them, believe me. It's not like the majority of the school drinks or smokes."

"That's High School, as far as I know," Mark said.

"Yeah, but there'll be smarter ones there as well," Kenneth said. "Take it from me. I've been in this school for months now."

Really, I've been here for years, just one gap last year," Mark said. "How did you get my name anyway?"

"Heard everyone talking about you," Kenneth replied simply. "It's great meeting you."

When Mark got off the bus, he saw the front door open, with two people, a man and a woman standing in the doorway. He walked to the front door.

"Oh, there's Mark," Jill said, pointing behind the couple's faces.

The man looked behind him, and gave Mark an odd look. "Alright, we'll need to talk to him. This'll only take a minute."

"I'll want him back you know, lunch comes soon," Jill pointed out.

"Yeah, we'll take him back," the woman said.

The man grabbed hold of Mark's hand and said, "Young man, we need to talk to you."

Jill closed the door, giving Mark a look of reassurance. Still, Mark felt uncomfortable.

"What do you need?" Mark asked curiously.

"A talk, a very serious one," the man said. Even though he was talking in a way that would make one feel safe, Mark still felt uncomfortable, despite the reassuring look from his mom. "First things first, my name is Joe, and this is my wife Julia.

"Second things second, you're in trouble young man," Julia said.

"The boy who died, Thomas, was our son," Joe said, still calmly at Mark, leading him away from the house.

"And…" Mark said.

"And we're not very happy about his death," Julia said quietly. "Has it ever crossed your mind that it was your fault he died in the first place!"

"Err… yeah," Mark answered.

"Mmm, yeah, it's all you fault," Joe said. "We don't take kindly to our son's killer."

"What kind of loser would ask a teenager to drive him home when that teenager is drinking!" Julia said rhetorically.

"He was scaring me, they all were," Mark said defensively.

"LIAR," Joe yelled, taking him by the front shirt collar and shaking him.

"We loved our son, surely you'd understand that," Julia breathed at him.

"But you just had to go and kill him, didn't you!" Joe said harshly.

"Leave me alone," Mark said, trying to break away. "I didn't mean it!"

"NO," Joe yelled, tightening his hold on Mark.

Julia also grabbed hold of Mark's hair, and pulled it lightly. "Tom's brothers looked up to him. They're all mad! They're all angry! We're not letting this go so easily."

"The others, Julia," Joe reminded her.

"By the way, have you even spared a thought for the people in the other car?" Julia asked.

"They were my family," Joe let him know. "My mom, dad, and siblings; they're all dead. They were just coming to visit me. Do you have any idea how I felt when they didn't come at the time I thought they would?"

"It's your fault, you know," Julia said quietly.

Julia tightened her hold on Mark's hair and pulled it. "Now, we take revenge on our sons." She took a dagger from her pocket and raised it. "What better way to get you back then to do it with my son's dagger?"

Mark did a Karate kick on Julia, and hit her shins. She shrieked in pain.

Joe broke away, and started a punch at Mark.

Mark side-dodged it, and did a Karate chop on Joe's extended arm.

Joe yelled in pain, clutching his arm. "We have the right to sew you, you know," Joe yelled, throwing Mark to the ground with his good arm.

Julia had her foot on his chest. "I can step on you right now. I can end your consciousness."

"Don't try hurting my wife again," Joe said. He came up to him, and put his foot on Mark's chest as well.

Mark rolled on his side, out of harm's way. Joe and Julia came at him, but Mark threw kicks them from the ground.

"Enough, what's going on here!" a voice yelled. A man in blue approached the couple.

"They're… trying to hurt me," Mark complained.

"You're picking on a teenager?" the man asked. "As a representative of the law, I'll have to take you down to the station. Yo, George, take this boy home for me!"

Another blue-dressed man appeared. He took Mark's hand gently.

"I'm taking this couple to the station for questioning," the police man said. "When will people learn not to push others around when a police is on duty?"

"I vow…" Joe yelled, struggling from the cop. "We will get you Mark Taylor! No, we'll get you dad too! Tell him that! We will avenge our son. We will avenge everything you and your family ever did. This isn't over! We will break you the way you broke us! I swear it!"

Mark was confused, despite George's orders of, "Ignore them."

As they walked home, Mark looked around to notice where he was. He was further from home than he thought. No wonder the police saw. They were on the road!

The Mark and George arrived at his own home. George knocked on the door.

Jill opened it, surprised. "This kid was caught being beaten. My superior and I got him away."

"Beaten," Jill repeated, confused.

"The couple we caught is down in the station for questioning," George explained. "This kid here defended himself the best he can."

"Oh, thanks officer," Jill said relieved.

"Look after him well, he shouldn't be caught outside with strange people again," George advised. "I wish you a goodnight ma'am."

"Wait, would you stay for dinner," Jill asked hopefully. "Stay as a 'thank you' for bringing Mark home?"

"I'd like to ma'am, but I have business to take care of. He took off his hat in respect and bid them goodbye.

Jill closed the door and turned to Mark.

"Mark, what happened," Jill asked.

"The couple you met is Tom's parents," Mark explained. "They tried to beat me."

"I knew it wasn't a good idea letting him out alone," Jill said.

"What a wonderful mother you've been, Jill," Tim said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Tim," Jill scolded. "There was something about them that told me I could trust them. They told me they were new teachers at his school, and needed to talk to him in person."

"A man is never fooled that way," Tim said proudly. "I bet I'd have known them for what they were instantly."

Jill let out a false cough, which sounded like 'Rose.'

"What were their names anyway?" Tim asked curiously.

Jill opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Randy called from upstairs. As Jill ran upstairs to see what Randy wanted, Mark was thoughtful. Few questions remained in Mark's head; why did they choose to attack Mark? Who would they attack a teenager? Why were they exaggerating like that so much? They knew Mark didn't mean for Thomas's death. Why were they determined to 'break' him? Further more, what did they plan to do with Mark that will 'break' him?


	21. Chapter 21

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 21: Is Anyone a Friend**

Mark soon forgot all about the vow. October passed and November arrived. Mark began to think they were arrested, though nothing on the news said anything about it, except a report from Officer George, saying a teen was beaten. The month of giving was always Mark's favorite month. He couldn't explain why, he just liked November.

"Hey Mark," Kenneth said, passing him on their way to class.

Mark clapped Ken's hand as they passed. "Yo, what's up," Mark said.

"Nothing much, except the sky," Kenneth said, looking up.

Mark laughed as they entered the ninth grade classroom.

The Math teacher, Miss Frieda, walked in. "Good morning class. The lesson for today is graphing linear equations. All of you open your books to page three hundred and seventy-two. I am going to explain the lesson."

"I hate math class," Kenneth said out loud when they walked out to recess. "It's so annoying. It plays with your brain so much, you can't think straight for Geography afterwards."

Mark bought some food, waited for Kenneth to pick a brownie from the serving table, and they took their snack to a seat and ate.

"I never much liked math, I find it pointless," Mark said. "Why the hell do you need to know how to graph liner equations? How is that supposed to help?"

"I have no idea," Kenneth said shaking his head. "You know what really plays with your brain? When Mark shook his head, Ken answered, "Time."

"Well, when you think of it…"

"I know exactly what you mean," Kenneth said very talkatively. "I swear, it's like it is so…"

Mark sat listening there for the rest of recess. It's when he first noticed a small problem with Kenneth; he talked too much.

"… So after watching that freaky movie…"

Now Kenneth was talking about movies. Amazing how they were talking about math first, and then time, and then Ken decided to talk about a 'freaky movie.' What the hell?

"So I went to my dad and asked him if dinosaurs…"

"Ken," Mark said in a strained calm voice. "We were talking about math."

"Yo, look whose here, act natural."

Miss Frieda walked past a gossiping Mark and Kenneth about how awesome they thought math was. "I swear, I had to teach my little brother math once, he freaked out when he found I was smarter than him."

When the teacher disappeared, Mark asked, "So, do you have any siblings?"

"Sure, one twin sister and two little brothers," Ken answered. "What I told you was true."

"Why don't I see this sister," Mark asked.

"She's in Australia with my mom," Ken replied. Mark was surprised, so Kenneth continued. "It's a long story, but I'll explain. Once before, we were all in Australia. We're Australian, but something happened. While we were on holiday over here, summer before last, a tornado hit. A raging F-5 hit our Kansas holiday home. We lost everything, except each other. The tornado destroyed our house, and even the bank my dad kept his money in. So, the bank is in major debt. It had to pay back everyone. My mom and dad had enough money left with them to do one last desperate attempt to prevent us going poor. Mom had a job in Australia, so she moved back. My dad stayed here, to get a job. My dad took my second youngest brother and I. My mom took my youngest brother and Martha. Now, we can only afford to see them every summer."

Mark tried staying awake for the long explanation. "Is anything improving for you" Mark asked sympathetically.

"A bit, hopefully sometime in the next year, we'll be reunited," Kenneth said sadly.

"That's sad, I never knew," Mark said quietly. "I'm… sorry."

"Its fine, I just miss them, a lot," Kenneth said sadly.

"I didn't think something like that could ever happen," Mark said.

Ken obviously wanted to get off the subject, because he changed it, "So, what about you? Has anything ever happen to you."

"Well… that drinking-driving-death incident," Mark recalled. "One thing for sure, Alcohol is my phobia."

Kenneth laughed, "You're one-of-a-kind, mate."

"One question though," Mark said. "Do you have the American passport?"

'Mate.' Mark was unfamiliar with that word, but he guessed it meant friend. It must be Australian talk

"Yeah, my dad is American, that's why he stayed here," Kenneth said happily. "I also liked America, so I stayed here as well. The rest were attached to Aussie though."

"Do you think you'll work here?" Mark asked before Kenneth could go off into another long blab.

"I think I'll take a one year break from education before entering University," Kenneth replied. "I'll move to Australia for a one year break, and then study University there and work there. If I get a better job offer though, I'll work here. I'll get married here. I'll raise my kids here. Whatever I do though, I plan to die in Australia."

Mark couldn't believe it. It was so annoying, it was funny. He asked for one part of Kenneth's life, instead, he got a life plan. That was so weird. Why did everyone have a problem? Thomas drank, Ronny smoked, and Kenneth talked too much. What the hell was going to come next?


	22. Chapter 22

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 22: Advice on Friendship**

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Mark asked, lying back on a long chair outside behind the fence. He took the lemonade Jill gave to him.

"Sure honey, anything you want," Jill said.

"Have you ever had a friend, who you began to really like, and then you find he… or she had a problem you didn't like?"

"Yeah, but I got over it," Jill said. "Why, are you getting that?"

"This kid talks too much," Mark said.

"Oh know, what a tragedy," Jill said sarcastically. "Honestly Mark, you can't be pissed because of that."

"Yeah, I can," Mark said after a particularly large sip.

Jill opened the back door to go back in, "Well, you'll get over it." She closed he door.

"That's worst," Mark said to himself.

"Hi-de-ho Mark Taylor," went Wilson's voice over the fence.

Mark jumped, "Wilson, you startled me."

"Well Mark, to be startled is normal," Wilson said.

"Do you ever get surprised," Mark asked curiously.

"Yes sometimes, when someone dies, or something extremely unexpected comes up," Wilson answered. "Anyway, Mark I couldn't help but hearing what you were talking to your mom about."

"Yeah, that friend of mine," Mark said.

"You hate talking, huh?" Wilson said.

"Yeah," Mark said.

"So, you think you don't have any perfect friends?" Wilson guessed.

"Exactly," Mark said.

"Mark, have you ever heard of that Chinese Martial Arts sign, Yin Yang?" Wilson asked.

"I take Karate, so of course I have," Mark said, shrugging.

"You should know then, that no one is perfect," Wilson said clearly.

"But… can you really stand listening to someone reciting his life story, or in his case, life plan?" Mark complained. "Why can't a guy be perfect?"

"Well Mark, these friends are not real, but figments of your imagination," Wilson said. "I recall it being Bernard Meltzer who said, 'A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked.'"

Mark looked thoughtful.

"In my opinion Mark, this is nothing that would crack even the weakest egg," Wilson said.

"I just hate it when people talk a lot," Mark said, shrugging.

"You mean like what I do all the time when giving you or Tim advice?" Wilson tested.

Mark looked up. He was right! "So, maybe I should just forget about it, and still talk to Kenneth Kauler."

Wilson's eyes widened at this point, "Did you say Kenneth."

"Uh, yeah," Mark said. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Wilson said airily.

A/N: Quote from http/ 


	23. Chapter 23

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 23: The News**

"A report just in," a news reporter said on the TV. "Couple, accused of beating a teenager last month, let out of prison. Their defense was that they lost a number of their family because of one incident. The couple insisted they didn't take trial, and just settled things in a way that satisfies them and the police. Their plan is to…"

"MARK, RANDY, YOUR BUS IS HERE," went Jill's voice from upstairs.

The report stayed in his mind for the remainder of the day.

During recess, he sat in his usual place, and Ken joined him.

"Yo," Kenneth said.

Mark clapped his hand. "Hey, what's up?"

Mark decided to just forget about the talking problem.

"You know, I might be leaving this summer?" Ken told him.

"Mark was surprised and disappointed, "Why so?"

"Well, to go back to Australia," Ken said. "I mean, I miss my family."

"Can't they come here?" Mark asked, shocked. Was he losing a friend anyway?

"They could, but I won't know for sure until the summer comes," Ken replied.

"Well either way, I'm happy for you," Mark said proudly.

"See the report this morning?" Ken asked him, changing the subject quickly.

"Yep, it's weird," Mark said. "They actually have it in for me."

"What will you do about it?" Ken asked.

"About what," Mark asked.

"Their plan was to sew you," Kenneth said, as if saying the most obvious.

Mark dropped his brownie in surprise.


	24. Chapter 24

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 24: Lay a Plan Out **

Randy and Lauren were sitting at Detrey's Ice Cream Parlor. Mark was out with Kenneth. Julia and Joe were back in their own home. They weren't going to give up.

"After he's let out of jail, we'll go after him again," Joe said. "Prison isn't enough. He's responsible for a lot."

"We'll kill him in the end, let's just make his final years hell," Julia said.

"I think we shouldn't stop there," Joe said. "Thomas provided money for us through a part-time job. With him gone, we're broke."

"So, we gather up a gang, and commit thefts," Julia said, nodding.

"Not just in America, but International Thefts, we'd be famous worldwide. This could get fun."

"So, we don't have to do this all for Thomas," Julia said. "If we can get Mark out of our lives, we can surely get ourselves money, jewels. We'll even have our last two sons continue in our place."

"This is brilliant," Joe said. "We used to be the best known thieves in America! We were caught once. I'd like to see the police catch us again."

"We were great," Julia said. "We taught our kids to do it, just hoping they'd pick the message up. Thomas was going the right way. Will Serge and Ridge do what was planned for Tom to do?"

"We'll wait and see," Joe said. "For now, let's get him in jail. Then we'll test ourselves, and kill him in the night. I still have that police uniform we picked years ago, from the cop found dead as a result of a tornado."


	25. Chapter 25

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 25: Where is our Son?**

"Mark, come on down, dinner is ready?" Jill called.

No one answered.

"Mark, come down buddy, your fries are getting cold," Tim called out.

"Randy, go up and get him," Jill ordered.

Randy got up obediently and went upstairs. It seemed dark and quiet. There was no one there. If he knew Mark, he'd be on the computer. He went inside their room. He wasn't there. He checked in the bathrooms. He wasn't there. He checked in the Master Bedroom. He wasn't there. "Mark," he called. "Are you here?"

No one answered.

Randy went back down to the kitchen and said, "Can't find him! He's gone!"

"Alright, I'm getting worried," Jill said. She grabbed the phone and dialed. "Hello, Mr. Kauler? Is my son Mark over at your place with Ken? Oh… I can't find him. He's gone. Do you have any idea… you don't? Alright, thanks. Bye."

"He's not at Ken's place," Jill said, hanging up the phone.

"We'll call the police," Randy suggested.

Jill took the phone again and dialed 911. "Hello, police? Our son, Mark Taylor, is missing. I think two of your officers rescued him last month. WHAT? WHY? Yes, I will be right there!"

Jill banged the phone on the receiver and said, "Mark is at the station."


	26. Chapter 26

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 26: At the Station**

Tim, Jill, and Randy got in the car. Tim drove off to the station. When they entered, a police guard came to meet them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, your son is in the next room," the officer said.

He directed them to the room. When they entered, they immediately saw a tall black figure sitting down. The room was full of sofa chairs. Mark sitting in one, looking very scared. Across from him was a Sergeant, behind who was a corner in darkness.

"Mark, honey, I was so worried," Jill said, running over to him.

"Mrs. Taylor, your son is being arrested," the Sergeant informed her.

"WHAT?" Jill exclaimed.

"He's too young, you can't arrest him," Randy said.

"He's been sewed, and he will remain in jail until the court comes in session," he said.

"Who sewed him?" Tim asked. "Who in the right mind… oh?"

Out of the shadowy corner, Julia and Joe came out. "We did, Mr. Taylor."

"Joe, what the hell do you want with my boy?" Tim asked, getting up.

"Your boy has killed my son, and I want revenge as I see fit," Joe said menacingly.

"Poppycock," Randy said. "Mark wouldn't kill anyone."

"He did," Julia said. "The drunk driver was our son. The people in the other car were my husband's family. They are all dead, because your son was so stupid to ask a drunk to drive?"

"He has feet, he could've walked," Joe said, pointing at Mark's legs. "If he doesn't use them, maybe I should just cut them off for him though."

Mark jumped up, in Karate position as Joe reached a hand in his pocket.

"Joe, Julia," the Sergeant said warningly. "Watch it!"

"I always said he won't get away with this," Julia said.

"We vowed we'd get him back," Julia said.

"You won't get away with this," Randy said firmly.

"Watch us, I'm under the impression I already had," Joe said.

"So, it's settled, the court will be in session on the 26th of November," the Sergeant announced. "Judge Tibet has been called. We'll give you the location when it's required."

There was nothing Tim, Jill, or Randy could say to stop it. The Sergeant kept saying, "Save your defenses for the judge!"

So, for the first time, Mark was forced behind bars.


	27. Chapter 27

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 27: Advice for a Lawyer **

"Hi-de-ho Tim Taylor," Wilson said behind the fence.

"Hey Wilson," Tim said gloomily.

"Another problem, Tim," Wilson guessed.

"My youngest son is… behind bars," Tim said quietly.

"He can't be, he's only fourteen," Wilson said, shocked.

"Apparently, he can, and he is," Tim said. "He is accused of murdering a boy."

"Ah, yes, I believe I remember hearing that report last month," Wilson recalled.

"Well, they make a deal out of it now," Tim said.

"Well Tim, when losing a family member, instead of taking it lightly, some are known to blame others," Wilson explained.

"So, you're saying it's natural to do what they're doing," Tim said.

"Not at all, Tim," Wilson said. "It is natural. I said it happens. I didn't say it was right though."

"So, what do I do?" Tim asked.

"That's outside my area or knowledge, Tim," Wilson said.

Tim looked down.

"I do know of one quote that may help you though," Wilson said. "I recall two quotes from Greg Anderson, and Wayne Dyer."

"What did they say?" Tim asked hopefully.

"Greg said, 'When we blame, we give away our power.'"

"That's it," Tim said.

"Well, Wayne, an American Psychotherapist, said the same thing, but in more detail," Wilson said. "'All blame is a waste of time. No matter how much fault you find with another, and regardless of how much you blame him, it will not change you. The only thing blame does is to keep the focus off you when you are looking for external reasons to explain your unhappiness or frustration. You may succeed in making another feel guilty about something by blaming him, but you won't succeed in changing whatever it is about you that is making you unhappy."'

"Talk about more detail," Tim said sulkily. "I can't understand a darn thing he's saying. All I understand now is that blame takes power."

"Tim, what Wayne is saying is that blame is no use. It does nothing but giving you satisfaction. If the couple is outsmarted by this quote, you may be in luck."

"Great, now all I need to do it hire a lawyer," Tim said. "You wouldn't happen to have a license of lawyer, would you?"

"I am sorry Tim, but I do know of one available lawyer," Wilson said. "Here, I'll give you his number."

"Hurry up, I haven't got much time."

"His name is Bamvwa La PooPoo," Wilson said.

Tim looked puzzled, "For real?"

"Well Tim, some people come up with their own names," Wilson said. "Do you think Tim just came from nowhere? Or are you perhaps suggesting that the entire world got together and came up with names?"

"What's his number?" Tim asked.

"His number is 226 892 52," Wilson said.

A/N: As I said, enjoy reading! Quote from http/ 


	28. Chapter 28

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 28: Trouble at the Station**

""Hello, can I talk to Bamvwa La PooPoo," Tim said over the phone, trying his best not to laugh at the name.

"This is he," a man said over the phone. He had a French accent.

"I'm looking for…," Tim began.

"A lawyer," the man finished for him.

"Because my fourteen year-old son…," Tim tried to say.

"Was sent to jail," the man guessed.

"Yeah, so I'm looking…,"

"For someone to defend him," the man said.

Tim was getting annoyed. "How the hell did you know what I was about to say."

"Either obvious, or I get it all the time," Bamvwa said over the phone.

"So, you'll defend him?" Tim asked hopefully.

"I will need to know his case first," Bamvwa informed Tim.

"When can we have an appointment?" Tim asked.

"When's the trial?"

"The 26th of…"

"Splendid, I'll see you tomorrow?" Bamvwa said. "Meet me in Detroit Park. I prefer talking in the open."

Bamvwa La PooPoo hung up. Tim stared at the phone for a while with a puzzled expression.

"I hope you realize what wrong you've done," Joe said to Mark during visiting hours.

Mark was behind the bars, lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling, "Shut up! I did nothing!"

"Oh, but you did," Julia said. "Must I remind you of the drinking-driving-death-on-Thomas incident?"

"If you were really that upset, you wouldn't be trying to literally ruin my life," Mark said.

"Oh, did you find us out?" Joe said. "We will kill you at the end. I promise you, we will kill you."

"So that's your plan," Mark said, getting up. "Well you won't succeed."

"We're throwing you in prison," Julia said. "Afterwards, we'll kill you."

"You forget we were retired police officers," Joe said. "We can kill you by any means possible."

"You fagots, go away!" Mark yelled.

An officer came in, "Watch your language Mark Taylor!"

"Oh, they're allowed to harass me?" Mark yelled back, walking over to the bars. "Threaten to kill me indeed!"

"Is this true?" the officer asked, looking at Joe.

"No sir, it is not, he is a teenager, obviously on drugs to speak such nonsense!"

When the officer left, Joe took that dagger from his pocket again. I dare you scream. One more time you try turning us in like that, and I will personally kill you. I don't care if I'm on the run. That mistake of putting you in prison, in harm's way, will live with the police for the rest of their years. It'll go down in history."

Mark backed away.

Joe reached into his pocket again and took a revolver out. "Go on, scream. I can end your life right now."

Right on cue, the bell rang. Visiting hours were over. Joe hurriedly put his gun in his pocket and walked out with Julia.

Mark was saved by the bell, literally.


	29. Chapter 29

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 29: The Break-up**

Tim arrived at the park. A man in blue was to his left. He took one look at the kids playing on a playground to his right before walking towards the man.

"Bonjur sir, I am Bamvwa La PooPoo," the man said, shaking his hand.

"Good afternoon Mr. La PooPoo," Tim said, stifling back a laugh, as this was a serious situation.

"Now, you wanted to talk with me about your son's situation," Bamvwa got straight.

"He was imprisoned, because apparently he unintentionally killed a sixteen year-old, Thomas Flabatski."

"Yes, well, I believe I heard that story on the news last month," Bamvwa said.

"So, what's up with that?" Tim asked. "I need someone to help me with this case."

"You will need more than just a lawyer to deal with rogues like the Flabatski's," Bamvwa stated. "They are former criminals. You will need a lot of brains and cleverness."

"Wilson suggested you," Tim said.

"Wilson and I go way back, but as a favor to him, I'll help you," Bamvwa said.

"So, you'll help us?" Tim asked.

"I never liked that couple, and they are known to exaggerate," Bamvwa said. "You can expect them to tell lies to get what they want."


	30. Chapter 30

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 30: The First Trial**

Judge Tibet, a short brunette man, with a bald patch in the middle of his head sat up high. He looked as if he just hit fifty.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tibet said to the crowd. "We are here today, November 26th, to conclude a small problem that has risen last month. Recently, a lovely well known couple, Julia and Joe Flabatski, lost their son in a car crash. As we all realize a drunk requested to do something might just do it, absentmindedly. Mark Taylor, fourteen years old, the accused murderer, regardless of whether or not it was done by accident, asked the drunk, Thomas Flabatski to drive him home, because of his selfish demands. Thomas and another teenager were killed, but Mark survived."

Everyone listened quietly. Tim and Jill were sitting beside Mark, awe-struck at how the judge was saying things.

"Mark Taylor, accused murderer, do you have anything to say," Tibet asked, looking directly at Mark through his dark brown eyes.

"Yes, of course," Mark said. "I admit it was dumb to tell him to drive me home, but who asked him to drink anyway? He was underage. He was drinking underage. It's his fault."

"It doesn't matter," Joe said angrily. "My son was killed thanks to your stupid mind."

"Don't you talk to my boy like that," Tim yelled.

"Everyone shut up," Tibet yelled extremely loudly. "This is an organized quiet court, and I'd like to keep it this way. The kind of act Mark Taylor has committed will land him a considerable amount of time in prison!"

"Don't you think that's too harsh on a fourteen year-old boy?" Jill asked, astounded.

"Of he's fourteen, he should know exactly what happens when you drink too much," Tibet said firmly.

"It was Tom's fault he drank in the first place!" Tim yelled.

Before the judge could answer, Bamvwa stood up.

"The judge recognizes lawyer Bamvwa La PooPoo to state his idea."

"Everything you say may be very well," Bamvwa said calmly. "However, you Tibet forget one important thing."

"Which is what?" Tibet said, motioning for Bamvwa to continue.

"You have no proof," Bamvwa said simply. "You cannot reach any verdict without proof young Mark Taylor did the crime."

The judge considered for a moment. He had no choice. "Very well, we give couples Flabatski a chance to give their proof. The court will continue in session on December 3rd!" He banged his hammer on the table, signaling the end.

It wasn't over yet.


	31. Chapter 31

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 31: Out with Lauren**

"You Ok?" Lauren asked Randy calmly.

Randy and Lauren were sitting in a small diner, snacking.

"Yeah," Randy shrugged. "Some things are on my mind."

"Mark?" Lauren guessed.

Randy shrugged, "That too."

"Something else," Lauren guessed again. "C'mon Randy, you can tell me."

Randy smiled sadly, "I'm fine, really. It's not so important," he added hesitantly.

"Yeah, well you'll have to tell me eventually," Lauren said, grinning. She stroked his blond hair.

Randy nodded.

"Things are really difficult for you, aren't they?" Lauren said.

Randy nodded again.

"We're finishing school this year," Lauren said, reminding him.

"Off to a University, Princeton, by the looks of things," Randy said, finally grinning.

"We'll get married, and then leave the state," Lauren got straight.

"Off to New Jersey," Randy said, grinning more broadly.

"See, your fiancée knows how to make you feel better," Lauren said happily.

Randy shrugged again, smiling. He gave Lauren a kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 32: The Second Trial **

"EVERYONE QUIET," Tibet yelled, banging the hammer on the table.

"Now the court has finally come to order, we can continue," he said loudly and impatiently. "Flabatski couple Julia and Joe has failed to gather evidence, and ask for an extra week. In the meantime, we will discuss what is to be done for the time-being."

"Let Mark go," Tim said. "He's too young to be put behind bars."

"I do not think he should be let go, or he might make a stupid mistake with our others sons next!" Julia yelled.

"Don't yell at Tim like that," Jill yelled back.

"I didn't mean for the crash to happen anyway," Mark said. "I don't even see why I am here!"

"You have no right to speak," Tibet said to Mark. Shut up unless spoken to."

"I would like to hear what the jury says," Joe said loudly over everyone else's voices.

Everyone was quiet. Bamvwa straightened up, paying attention to the jury with interest and understanding. It was as if something was dawning on him. It was like he understood something no one else understood.

A man in the crowd stood up, "We believe that Mark should be imprisoned."

"The jury side with the Flabatski's, despite the lack of proof that Mark is guilty, and does deserve prison," Bamvwa whispered to Tim. "This gives me an idea that the jury was invited as friends of the couple. You have no chance, and yet, there is still hope."

"You believe that the jury is on Joe's side?" Tim asked.

"It certainly seems so," Bamvwa said. "Though it would be unwise to say that against them until you are certain and have proof of that."

"We'll look then," Tim said quietly.

"I know where to get such evidence," Bamvwa said. "Allow me to find what you need."

"Very well," Tibet said. "Mark Taylor will remain in prison in the meantime. Next court session, we will see the proof the Flabatski's have to show. It will take place on December 10th." He banged the hammer, and everyone left.


	33. Chapter 33

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 32: Talk with Bamvwa **

"I believe that I have found proof," Bamvwa said to Tim. They were once again walking in the park. "I have a letter. It should set Mark free. If it doesn't without a good reason, I am convinced the judge is on the Flabatski's side as well as the jury."

"How will a letter help?" Tim asked.

"It has evidence pointing towards your son's innocence, and their guilt," Bamvwa answered.

"So, the next trial ends it," Tim guessed.

"Well, knowing Julia and Joe, they might find some way out of it, but it will change the direction of the court," Bamvwa said.

"It would help a great deal though, wouldn't it?" Tim asked hopefully.

"Of course, unless the police, jury, and judge are all in it with the Flabatski's," Bamvwa said. "We've got a chance!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 34: The Third Trial**

Tibet banged the hammer three times, beginning the continuing session of the court.

"We are here, again, today to hopefully decide what is to be done," Tibet announced. "The Flabatski couple claim to have evidence pointing to Mark's guilt."

"Ah, but I also have evidence," Bamvwa said calmly. "I have evidence to counter theirs."

"In that case, we will still hear their proof first," Tibet decided. "Julia, come to the front."

Julia got up and went to the front. "My evidence comes with the police to confirm it."

The doors opened and a group of five policemen, lead by the Sergeant, walked in. They were holding a car's license plate.

"This plate belonged to Tom's car," Julia announced.

"We are here to confirm it is part of Tom's car," the Sergeant said grimly. "It is smashed up, which proves it was crashed."

"Wait a minute," Bamvwa interrupted. "We need a driving school company or preferably, the place where the car was bought, to confirm this."

"Ah, but we do," Joe said triumphantly.

The doors opened again, and a tall, skinny, blond man, with a bushy moustache walked in. "The license plate 712323 is indeed part of the car I sold mere months ago. Thomas Flabatski bought the car with an exceptional driver's license. This, my little brother, the driving school teacher, can confirm."

The door opened for the third time. A man who looked just like the previous walked in, but without a moustache.

"This is all true," Tibet guessed.

The man nodded.

"Last time, I suggested to you two that the jury is all on the Flabatski's side," Bamvwa whispered to Jill. "Now, I have proof of this. It is now when you make a strong move against them."

"How do you know the police aren't on their side?" Jill asked.

"I am great friends with the Sergeant," Bamvwa said.

"He might be backstabbing us," Jill suggested.

"I see, in that case, we would like to hear Mr. La PooPoo's evidence," Tibet said.

"We shall soon find out," Bamvwa said, getting up. Bamvwa went to the stands, passing Julia on her way down, "I am on to your game, Flabatski!" Bamvwa whispered.

Julia smiled menacingly as she sat down.

"Since the Sergeant of police is here, I won't have any difficulty," Bamvwa said. "First of all, I would like to bring a suspicion to you all, by saying that the jury is all friends of Julia and Joe. My proof is a letter, written by Gregory Harold."

"Wait a second, wasn't Harold a former criminal?" Sergeant recalled.

"Indeed he was," Bamvwa said. "This letter, written to Joe, says to meet him in the park. It was a meeting to talk over what to do during the trial. It was something kind of like a rehearsal. The Sergeant, I believe, can confirm his handwriting?"

"Well, it does look familiar," the Sergeant said, looking at it.

"I call Greg Harold to the stands!" Tibet yelled to the crowd.

A man stood up, bit didn't walk over, "How did you get that!"

"I found it," Bamvwa said. "I visited Joe personally, trying to find what he wanted from young Taylor."

"This letter suggests death," the Sergeant said quietly to the judge.

"Julia, Joe, what do you have to say to this?" Tibet asked.

"I say that confirms one person with us," Joe said. "Do you have proof against the others?"

"Even so, the act is not illegal, unless siding with Julia and Joe unreasonably," Tibet said loudly. "This act to kill a fourteen year-old will automatically land you time in jail! The letter confirms everything! This will land you life sentence in jail! Mark will be set free!"

"Wait a minute, let the Flabatski's go," a man in the crowd said.

"For attempting murder on a boy, they deserve jail," Tibet said firmly.

"I am prepared to pay a sum of money for the court to be continued," the man said. "What they plot might have meaning."

"Bribery is illegal," Tibet warned. "But your point does make sense. The court will be continued on December 17th." He banged the hammer.

"Then, we won't go to jail," Julia said.

"No, but Greg will!" the Sergeant said. "Take him away!" he ordered to his men.


	35. Chapter 35

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 35: Advice on Trial**

The phone rang. As usual, Bamvwa was on the phone.

"Listen, Timothy Taylor," Bamvwa's voice went.

"Yes, Bamvwa, what is it?" Tim asked.

"Look, you need to gather some more of the jury," Bamvwa said over the phone.

"Like who," Tim asked.

"Your closest friends would be your best bet," Bamvwa said. "If Julia and Joe truly do have the jury on their side, get people on your side. Make the vote even or your side more."

"Have any ideas?" Tim asked.

"Ask Wilson, he might have some," Bamvwa said. "You own a Tool Show, right? Ask that smart assistant of yours."

"As long as he 'assists' me, I will," Tim said over the phone. "I'll see next week."

Tim hung up and went straight outside. As usual, Wilson was out there.

"Good morning, neighbor," Wilson said. "Fine day, isn't it?"

"It's alright," Tim said.

"Listen, Tim, I was researching my mind," Wilson said. "I found some great advice that might help you."

"Help with the trial?" Tim asked.

"Yes, see Tim, there is this quote by an American Presbyterian Clergyman, Peter Marshall," Wilson began. "He said 'God will not permit any troubles to come upon us, unless He has a specific plan by which great blessing can come out of the difficulty.'"

"You think Mark will receive something good then, after the trial," Tim said. "Wilson, none of this is a sure fact."I've faced many hardships, and I don't see myself much better than I was before."

"What hardships were you facing Tim?" Wilson tested.

"Racing Bob Vila, proposing to Jill, all the problems I had with her years back."

"So, after getting through them, you don't think of yourself as wiser?" Wilson asked. "I am impressed. All my talks with you never paid back."

"No, you helped a great deal, but…" Tim couldn't go on. He was speechless.

"See Tim, in the words of J.K. Gressett, 'God prepares great men for great tasks by great trials,'" Wilson said.

"That's basically the same thing," Tim said.

"Exactly, and before you wouldn't have picked the meaning up," Wilson reminded Tim.

"You truly think Mark will be alright?" Tim asked.

"If things go well, everything will go back to normal," Wilson said. "Except maybe Mark will be a bit more mature and wiser."

"You know Wilson, Bamvwa suspects that the jury is on Flabatski's side," Tim said.

"Does he, Tim?" Wilson said.

"Yeah, and he suggested I ask you and a few other friends to assist Jill and I," Tim said.

"Well Tim, I'll be more than happy to be there," Wilson said.

"Would you?" Tim asked hopefully.

"My pleasure," Wilson said.

A/N: Quote from http/ 


	36. Chapter 36

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 36: The Fourth Trial **

"The beginning of the court is now in session," Tibet yelled out. He banged the hammer on the table.

As soon as the hammer slammed, the doors opened. In walked Wilson. He was leading a crowd of people in; Jeffery Binford, Master Robert Cho, K&B Construction's Rock, Dwayne, and Pete, Bob Vila, Randy Taylor, and Al and Trudy Borland.

"Happen to have extra seat for the jury, Tibet?" Wilson went through the quiet room.

"Err…" Tibet said.

"They can't do that!" Julia complained loudly. "The jury is obviously on their side!"

"Well since you did it, I really can't do anything legally against it," Tibet said in defeat. Take your seats."

The ten people took their seats. All of them met Mark before, and all of them were ready to defend him for the sake of the Taylor family.

"Right, well last time, Julia and Joe were accused with undeniable proof, that this was all a plot to murder Mark Taylor," Tibet announced.

"Our intentions should be understood," Julia said with a menacing face. "The murderer deserves murder."

"Now, we haven't heard from your lawyer yet, "Harold Hunning," Tibet said.

Harold stood up, ready to speak for the first time. Harold was a short man with grey hair, and a small beard. "I am ready to speak in Julia and Joe's defense," he said in a brisk voice. "I do not believe that Joe and Julia deserve prison for their intentions. Do whatever you wish to Mark, but I stand with the belief that the Flabatski's are set free. Their intentions are that of which any of us would do."

Tibet listened, and turned to the crowd, "Which, among the jury, believe the same as Harold?"

One half of the crowd raised their hands. Tim's side though, kept their hands down.

"I need reasons for being against Harold," Tibet demanded.

Wilson stood up, "We believe that Mark Taylor is a good boy. He has never done anything wrong."

"He attacked us!" Joe retorted. "I call that…"

"Believable," Tim interjected. "You attacked him first, he had the right."

"Self-defense is no crime," Master Cho said.

"I'm guessing you're the one who taught him this worthlessness?" Joe said angrily.

"I believe I did," Cho said. "So sew me if you wish. Make another move, but we really can't afford all these trials coming in."

"I am growing tired," Tibet said. "I too wish for this trial to end. So, next time, we will reach our conclusion. Meanwhile, we will take our jury to the station to discuss matters with the cops! This will be continued and finished on January 8th!"

"Wait a moment," Tim said loudly.

"Yeah, I have the right to spend Christmas with my family!" Mark complained.

"We have the right for a holiday," Joe said.

"You brought this upon yourself, Joey," Pete said. "Let Taylor have a holiday. Let him go by Christmas, he deserves that much."

"It's the most you can do for pardoning him when he didn't deserve what he got," Bob said.

"We do not yet know what is to happen," Tibet said.

"Even so, things are pointing towards him now, or we will discuss this with the cops as well," Jill said firmly.

Tibet looked defeated.

"I OBJECT!" Julia yelled standing up.

"OBJECTION OVERRULED!" Tibet yelled back.

"There is nothing you can do against a desire for a holiday," Rock said.

"It's the season to be jolly," Dwayne agreed.

"This session will be ended on December 20th!" With that, Tibet slammed the hammer down.


	37. Chapter 37

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 37: The Other Parents **

After the trial, Bamvwa paid a visit to Ronny's parents. If they could forgive Mark as easily as anyone else would, Mark had a better chance. He walked up to the house and rang the bell.

A man opened the door.

"This is Mr. Bamvwa La PooPoo," Bamvwa said, holding out his hand.

The man shook it, surprised. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you about your son," Bamvwa said calmly.

Bamvwa next found himself in a sitting room over tea.

"Mr. and Mrs. Julius, I know your son was killed recently, but as a result, something happened to affect the life of another who doesn't deserve it," Bamvwa explained.

"The case with the Flabatski's," Mrs. Julius said, nodding. "I know our son was killed, but even we didn't know what he'd do out of the house. He always said he was just hanging with his friends."

"Kids in America lie sometimes, so they can get what they want, thinking they're cool, before it gets the better of them," Bamvwa said wisely. "This isn't the issue though."

"What can we do," Mr. Julius asked.

"Mark needs your help," Bamvwa said. "You're the ones who can do it."

"How," Mrs. Julius asked.

"Simply by forgiving him in front of the court," Bamvwa said. "It's already going in Mark's direction. This is the perfect time for you to step in. I know your upset, but you would forgive Mark for something he didn't mean to do."

"He did do it, but the shock would make anyone forget," Mr. Julius said thoughtfully.

"I came to you, because you might the only ones who can stop this," Bamvwa said. "The court might end in Mark's favor, but you could be there to seal it all. Do you agree to come to his aid on the next trial?"

They nodded.


	38. Chapter 38

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 38: The Conclusion**

"Once again here, for the fifth trial concerning Mark Taylor's accusation of murdering Thomas Flabatski, to decide what to do with this boy and this couple, whose hope, we found out, it is to murder him. This court session will end everything. We will decide what is to be done."

Joe stood up, "I have something I wish to say."

"I call Joe Flabatski to the front," Tibet announced.

Joe walked to the front, faced the crowd, and said, "I loved my son very much. If Mark gets off, I swear on Thomas's grave, I will not let this go lightly!"

Jill got up angrily, "You just want to…"

"I do not recall calling Jill Taylor over," Tibet interrupted.

"As I was saying, "I have the right to murder the boy. If we do not, we will rob and murder more until we get what we want!"

Bamvwa stood up, "I OBJECT!"

Before Tibet could say anything, Joe yelled, "OBJECTION OVERRULED, I AM STILL SPEAKING!"

"It's not your place to say that, shut up and sit down," Tibet ordered.

Joe foolishly made his way back to his seat.

Bamvwa made his way to the front, and said, "It may be their intention to murder the kid, but they may have others. After meeting with the police yesterday, I found they are former criminals. Murder was part of their deeds before they were caught seventeen years ago. They were let off mere months later with a particularly large bribe. They haven't done anything wrong since. I suspect they may be using this as a brilliant excuse to resume crime again! Joe's speech to rob more and murder more proves it. Let this be used against him!"

"There is no other proof to what you said," Tibet pointed out. "I refuse to let this session go further. This should've been settled ages ago."

"You can't ignore the suspected idea," Bamvwa said. "It may be true, proof-less or not."

Tibet was speechless, so were Joe and Julia. Bamvwa took advantage of this moment and said, "I also have two people I would like the court to see!"

The doors opened, and Ronny's parents walked in.

Mr. Julius went straight up to the judge, his wife at his side, and whispered quietly to him, "We are here to say our forgiveness."

Tibet nodded, "Very well."

Mrs. Julius turned around and walked over to Mark. She did not yet say anything though.

Mr. Julius remained where he was, and said, "We believe forgiving Mark will prove to all of you that Julia and Joe are being irrational. What he did was a terrible accident. The shock of an old friend drinking and smoking is a terrible shock, and enough to make Mark forget safety reasons."

Mrs. Julius turned to Mark and said kindly, "Mark Taylor, whatever you did, we know you didn't mean it. Just be careful next time."

Mark nodded, frightened and pale-faced.

"We forgive you!" she continued.

These three words rang through the stadium, despite the fact they were said quietly. They seemed to have an effect on everyone. There was nothing Julia, Joe, or Tibet could do.

"Let him go," Mr. Julius said. "Let the child go, and live his life. He's got all of it ahead of him."

"Very well," Tibet said. "I declare Mark Taylor… cleared!"

"I OBJECT TO THIS ABSURD FOOLISHNESS!" Joe screamed.

"OBJECTION OVERRULED, YOU DO DESERVE JAIL FOR WHAT YOU ATTEMPTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Tibet yelled.

"The letter was written years ago," Julia said.

"Even the mailman can kill that lie," Bamvwa said calmly over the din, for the police were making their way over to the Flabatski's. Joe was yelling at the police to let them go. "The mention of Mark Taylor in that letter can't possibly be obsolete!"

Jill hugged Mark tightly, "Thank God, I love you Mark."

"I was rooting for you, brother," Randy said, clapping his hand.

"Thank God, I got through it," Mark said.

"You're going to be a great man Taylor lad, I can see it!" Wilson said quietly. "You'll see, just wait!"

So it ended. After over a month behind bars, Mark was allowed to go free. He was allowed to spend Christmas with his family, that which will come in a couple of chapters.

A/N: It's not over yet. Trials still come, but this time, regular teenage trials. Things we all will or already are facing ourselves.


	39. Chapter 39

Home Improvement

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 39: Back at Home**

Tim and Jill drove Randy and Mark home. Mark got to see his home again. He was happy and relieved that he was let off instead of being imprisoned for something he didn't mean to happen. e thought he'd be imprisoned for life because of something he didn't mean to d

"Welcome home, son," Tim said, walking and standing in front of Mark, hands opened wide.

Mark grinned as he walked in. Living behind bars was like moving into a new house. Now, one problem remained; Randy needed a job.

"If I'm going to marry Lauren, I need a job," Randy told everyone that night during dinner.

"You'll need money to provide," Jill agreed. "You should've waited, Randy."

"Well, we got really far with our relationship in Costa Rica," Randy informed them. "I had to…"

"How far," Mark asked, looking, if anything, eager.

"Just dated more often, why?" Randy asked, confused.

"Nothing," Mark said, looking disappointed.

"Did you send part-time applications to the offices I told you about?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, ages ago," Randy said.

"How was Thanksgiving?" Mark asked, changing the subject.

"Dull," Jill replied instantly.

"We didn't even have a dinner!" Tim said. "All our days were spent worrying."

"We were thinking you wouldn't get off," Randy said.

"Really," Mark said, brightening up.

"I was worried I would miss the big game," Tim said disappointedly. "But I didn't!"

Mark looked back at his plate, "Oh, I'm so happy for you."

"He cared, Mark," Jill said. "I caught him weeping in bed that night."

Mark brightened up again, but slumped back down when Tim said, "Because the lion's lost their best game!"

"Then why did I hear you screaming, 'Mark' out loud from your room?" Randy tested.

"Remember the announcer?" Tim asked. "Mark Crimson had a heart attack, and couldn't play. That's why they lost!"

"Oh… that's… true," Randy said slowly.

When they finished eating, everyone went to wash their hands. Mark stayed down a bit longer, walking around the house, reintroducing himself to it.

The phone rang at that moment. Jill answered it, "Hello, Taylor's residence."

"Now, as you all know, Christmas is coming up," Tim said to the crowd at Tool Time. "Christmas is my favorite time of year. This year though, we'll be doing a little Stump the Tool Man Tool Bowl Tool Race between Bob Vila, and I. We'll also be having more competitors. Whoever can answer the bottom three questions correctly in best details will take part. The winner of course, gets a Christmas present from me, Tim 'The Tool Man' Taylor."

"Are you sure that's a present, Tim?" Al asked.

"Are you sure your Christmas will be jolly in the unemployment office?" Tim asked back.

Everyone laughed.

A question appeared on the screen, _Name the Three Tool Girls who worked on the show, including present. Name the Five Past owners of Binford Tool's, including present. Describe the Tool Time Tool Salute Tim used to say goodbye to the first owner of Binford Tools. _

Everyone clapped.

"That's it for me, Tim 'The Tool Man' Taylor," Tim said. "I'll see you next time for our special. Al, put the address please?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 40: A Tough Question **

"I have so many things to do lately," Randy said, yawning over breakfast.

"Well, I tried telling you not to rush into marriage," Jill said.

"I don't want to risk waiting, like Al did with Ilene," Randy said disgustedly.

"What do you have to do," Mark asked curiously.

"Thanks to you answering the phone, I have to meet these people downtown," Randy answered.

"When did you apply anyway?" Mark asked back. "The phone call came unexpectedly."

"I applied last month, just after you… you know," Randy hesitated.

Mark looked back at his bowl of porridge.

"I have to meet these people, and then I have some other things to do," Randy said, throwing Tim a look.

"Like what," Jill asked curiously. She noticed the looks Randy and Tim threw at each other.

"Nothing," Tim said a little too quickly.

"Tim, don't lie to me," Jill said sternly. "If it's something that's going to blow us up, leave it alone."

"It's nothing to do with the house Jill," Tim assured her.

Randy left the table. Tim soon followed. They went upstairs.

"Mark, do me a favor," Jill said thoughtfully. "I want you to follow them, and find out what they're up to."

Mark looked surprised.

"Tell me everything," Jill said.

"No," Mark said firmly. "I'm not rattling my brother and dad out."

"Mark, you know the raise on your allowance you wanted?" Jill asked mischievously.

"Mom, I'm not seven anymore, I know what you're trying to do," Mark said.

"Twenty-five bucks are in it," Jill said temptingly.

That was it! She had Mark in the palm of her hand. Mark stopped, "'Twenty-five bucks?'" he repeated.

"Well, it's five less than what Randy gets," Jill said.

Mark bit his lip. Should he?


	41. Chapter 41

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 41: A Surprising Discovery **

Mark walked upstairs, his head still buzzing. He went towards his room to work on his camera. Before he opened the door, he heard voices. He heard Randy's voice and Tim's voice. He stopped.

"Who else is in it?" Randy asked.

Mark was puzzled. They weren't criminals, were they?

"Just Wilson called," Tim answered. "He got it right, so he'll be in it."

The suspicion of them being thieves didn't tie in with what Tim said. Maybe Mark was being paranoid.

"Of course, we won't tell your mom a thing," Tim said.

"And not Mark, he'll rat us out," Randy said.

Half of Mark wanted to burst into the room, to show them he heard. He stayed in his spot though.

"Son, I'm glad you're taking part," Tim said. "This could really help you in marriage."

"It's just that, that geek is a real opponent," Randy complained. "How could he even participate?"

"Don't forget, we're Taylor's," Tim reminded him. "We don't give in to geeks like him."

Mark, openmouthed, felt offended. Who was the geek supposed to be?

"Just try your best, you could get a whole lot of money this way," Tim said.

"Can't you help?" Randy complained.

"That'll be wrong, and I could get fired for that," Tim said.

"Since when did you care?" Randy asked.

"Since my job would be at stake," Tim said. "How else do you think I make a lot of money?"

Now Mark was convinced. Maybe Wilson was part of a thieving group. After all, a man like Wilson supposedly had no job. How did he get around? Now was the time. Mark opened the door and went in.


	42. Chapter 42

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 42: A Triumphant Victory **

Mark burst into the room. Tim and Randy looked shocked.

"Mark!" Randy stuttered. "Err… well… yo, wassup?"

"Who's the geek supposed to be?" Mark said angrily.

"How much did you hear?" Randy asked quietly.

"Enough to know what you're planning," Mark said triumphantly. "And, yes I will be telling mom, and you can't blame me either! I'll tell mom, the police, and Lauren!" he added, looking directly at Randy.

"Err… Mark, don't you think telling the police, or getting Lauren involved," Tim said.

"See, I told he'd rat us out!" Randy yelled.

"Of course, anyone would!" Mark yelled.

"No, mom just complains about everything!" Randy yelled back. "And keep my girlfriend out of this!"

"Wait a minute, Mark, why don't you take part?" Tim asked.

"I will never join a criminal group!" Mark said.

Tim and Randy laughed, "Criminal group," Tim repeated. "Mark, buddy, you got this all wrong!"

"You were calling me a geek!" Mark said.

"Actually, Curtis is the geek," Randy said.

Mark was confused. "You can't fool me!"

"Looks like you didn't hear all of it," Tim said.

"I was just trying to enter the competition on Tool Time," Randy confessed.

Ah, that made a lot more sense.

"That geek, Curtis entered," Randy said. "I thought he was out of my life when I graduated to High School, but he followed me."

"And there we were thinking he'd be a bit more mature by now," Tim said. "But I can't help Randy. I can't kick Curtis out either."

"That would be annoying," Mark agreed.

"But the real question is… you won't rat us out will you?"

"Err…" Mark couldn't answer.

"Won't she find out anyway?" Mark asked.

"Eventually she will," Tim said thoughtfully. "But then it would be too late for her to stop us."

"And she'll be fuming mad," Mark said.

"I knew he'd rat us out!" Randy complained.

"Wait a bit, Randy," Tim said calmly. "Come on Mark, remember that raise you wanted?"

"Twenty-five bucks?" Mark asked brightly. "I'm listening!"

"Consider it yours, if you keep quiet," Tim said temptingly.

"Alright, no problem," Mark said happily. He left the room, feeling so clever. He didn't even have to cheat, not that he planned to. He went down to Jill and said, "Mom, forget it. I'm not taking the raise from you."

"Your dad gave it to you, didn't he?" Jill guessed calmly.

"Well…" Mark said slowly.

"Just take it, Mark," Jill said, annoyed. Tim almost always got his way when it came to an issue with Mark or Randy.


	43. Chapter 43

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 43: Christmas Special I: Stump the Tool Man **

"Hello everyone, welcome back to Tool Time," Tim said to the crowd. "You all know my assistant Al Borland. Of course, we all know what special day of the year it is today!"

"Christmas!" everyone yelled.

"That's right, it's the season to be jolly," Tim said. "Now, usually on Tool Time, we sing carols by bringing in a band. Today, on top of that, we play another Stump the Tool Man. This game is all about taking calls from viewers and answering the questions they ask. Tool Bowl is another round of the big game, it's a trivia game."

"We keep playing Tool Bowl until three more are left!" Al said.

"After Tool Bowl, we have the finale," Al added in. "The top three get in a Tool Race. All that makes Stump the Tool Man Tool Bowl Tool Race."

"More like a Tool Obstacle Course Al," Tim corrected. "The top three winners get a Tool Time hat, t-shirt, shorts, running shoes, and… get this… $5,000 for the third place winner! The second place winner gets $7,500! The first place winner gets a whooping $10,000!"

The crowd screamed in excitement.

Tim waited for them to quiet down, before exciting them again, "That's not all, but each of the Tool Time set of clothes is signed by me, Bob Vila, and Jeffery Binford, who will host and judge the game!"

Jeffery Binford walked onto the studio, waving to the clapping crowd.

"Now, meet all our contestants!" Jeffery announced. "Say hi to Tim 'The Tool Man' Taylor!"

Tim waved to the clapping crowd.

"Bob 'The Tool King' Vila," Jeffery yelled again.

Bob walked onto the stage, waving to the clapping crowd.

"Wilson 'The Wise Man' Jr.," Jeffery announced.

Wilson wove to the crowd, now clapping more than ever.

"Curtis 'The Wiz Kid' Woolit," Jeffery yelled.

A boy of eighteen walked into the studio. Tim grimaced at the sight of him.

"Randy 'The Tool Son' Taylor," Jeffery announced.

To Randy's surprise as he walked into the studio, everyone clapped. He thought they'd all boo, suspecting Tim smuggled him in somehow. Randy waved the crowd happily. He walked up and stood by Curtis.

"Hi Randy," Curtis whispered.

"Not now, ge… Curtis," Randy said through gritted teeth.

Randy's same surprise awaited Mark, who also decided to sign up.

"Mark 'The Tool Boy' Taylor," Jeffery yelled.

Mark smiled, as he waved to the crowd.

"Dwayne 'The K&B Constructor' Hoover," Jeffery yelled.

Dwayne came on the stage, waving to the crowd, who was still clapping.

"Seven contestants," Jeffery said proudly. "No show in the world has a Christmas celebration this great, for even the participants who lose, get a Tool Time set of clothes. Now, we play Stump the Tool Man!"

All seven participants sat down. All of them studied hard for this. It was worth it. The amount of money involved. All had their own reasons for wanting the prize: Dwayne needed enough for the anniversary of his own show. Mark needed it, for no important reason, except for respect's sake. Randy could sure use the money to get Lauren and him a nice house. Curtis got a part-time job as a Scientists Assistant. That money might help him get into it permanently. Wilson wanted it so he could buy that laptop he wanted. Bob needed it to buy enough parts to fix his hotrod, (built, as said in Season III, by experts.) Tim, of course, wanted it mainly for himself, or his family. It was nothing as important as the other's desires.

"We will go through seven calls," Jeffery explained. "After the calls end, the top five with the most points will continue. The number is: 555- TOOL, as usual. Rules are, no interrupting if someone starts speaking."

After three minutes of waiting, the phone rang. Jeffery pressed the speaker button.

"Hello, this is Ginger from Texas, and I have a question," a voice said.

"Yes, Ginger, what is it?" Jeffery asked.

"What was the name of the saw Jeffery used in the second episode of Tool Time's return?"

Jeff smiled as Tim was searching his memory. Bob Vila answered the question at once, "Well, if I'm right, it was a Binford 8700 Power Saw."

"That's right," Jeffery said at once. "That's one point to Bob Vila!"

Another caller asked about the project Tim started when Tool Time came back. Dwayne was the one who got it right. It wasn't until the fifth caller, when Curtis scared everyone and gained two points after fairly easy questions, when a caller asked how many mistakes of Tim's had been recorded when Tim answered it correctly, "79,876!"

The sixth caller had Wilson trying it out, "The project for the enlarging of the bathroom to add a bathtub was a success in Tim's house."

That was correct, leaving room for one more caller.

"Who's the smarter one, Tim or Al?"

"Al," Tim said, pissed. He knew he was making himself look stupid, but everyone knew that was true."

"Good answer Tim, but it's wrong," Al said.

"What?" Tim exclaimed, shocked.

"Minus one point from Tim," Jeffery announced.

Even Bob looked confused.

"Well, knowing Tim and his knack for blowing things up, it can't be him," Wilson said. "I'll go for neither!"

"Minus one point to Wilson," Jeffery announced.

That was it, the Death Question.

Randy took a guess, "I remember seeing an episode when Al tried being host. The results were disastrous. He was bad. If it's not Al, or neither, it has to be d- Tim. I mean, d-Tim is good at Tools, he just has a knack for blowing things up because he tries to rewire them."

Jeffery was confused at this point, "I'm not sure. It was an interesting deduction, but unsure."

"It's correct," the male voice said over the phone.

"Alright, we've finished with our callers!" Jeff announced. We would be canceling out Tim, Wilson, and Mark. However the limit is canceling out are two per-rounds. It's time for a Sudden Death Question! This will be mine! It goes to Tim, Wilson, and Mark. Who is more creative, Tim or Bob?"

Mark was about to answer, but Wilson talked first, "Bob Vila."

"Wrong," Jeffery said at once.

"Tim," Mark yelled.

"Correct," Jeffery yelled.

"What the hell, since when?" Al asked, confused.

"Really, this is beyond me," Bob said.

"The fact remains Bob that Tim built his two Hot Rods and working on a third, He made a lot of money from the other two! You stated yourself yours was built by experts!"

Mark grinned triumphantly. Bon was confused. Tim was both proud and pissed.

Wilson and Tim will go out of the game!" Jeff announced. "Now, we're on to Tool Bowl, hosted by myself! So far, we've got Tim and Wilson kicked from the game. Curtis is one point higher than the remaining. Will they overthrow him? We'll be back after these messages from Binford!"


	44. Chapter 44

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 44: Christmas Special II: Tool Bowl **

The Tool Bowl consisted of five categories. True or False, Yes or No, Name that Tool, Name the Tool Guy, and Bonus, which awarded an extra three points. Already the game was almost over. Squares were taken and squares were left. All Bonus squares were gone thanks to Curtis and Randy.

Everything was already heating up. Tool Bowl was going on. Bob Vila was gained eight points, and at the same time, lost four, due to unusually trick questions, all answered by Curtis, gaining him four points. Dwayne gained four points before losing luck and a point along with it which was gained by Mark, adding to the other seven he got! Randy got awarded eight points quite easily because of the bonus questions, one explanation question, and one True or False question!

"Bob Vila," Jeffery said, turning to the Tool Lord.

"Explanation, please," Bob said fearlessly.

"Explanation," Jeffery repeated. "Can a Binford 17100 Power Recharge charge up non battery equipment?"

"No it can't," Bob explained. "That's the new model, coming out this spring."

"Wrong!" Jeffery said loudly.

Everyone gasped.

"Curtis, can you take the answer?" Jeffery asked.

"It can recharge any power, as long as it has less than 10,000 volts of electricity."

"Correct," Jeffery said solemnly. Bob was being defeated. It was unnatural, but it was happening.

"Randy Taylor," Jeffery said loudly over the microphone.

"Name the Tool Guy!" Randy challenged.

Jeffery took a remote out and pressed a button on it. A shadow of a man appeared. The shadow looked big. It also had a thump messed up.

Randy looked at the thumb once and answered, Pete, from K&B Construction Company," Randy replied.

"Correct, one point for Randy," Jeff announced, causing Pete in the crowd to laugh with embarrassment.

"Now for the last, Mark Taylor," Jeff said.

Everyone went quiet for him.

"How about, Name that Tool," Mark said.

A shadowy picture of something that looked so much like a saw appeared. But which one was it? Mark knew Tim had all three Binford Power Saws of the year. The 1200 Saw had it, but the shadow didn't. It couldn't be that. The 3400 had more jagged ends than the 2400, and this one had very jagged ends.

"The Binford 3400 Power Saber Saw," Mark said.

"Correct again," Jeffery yelled. "That's giving Mark another point!"

Everyone clapped.

Jeff waited before continuing, "This brings Bob down to four points. It would've been more if only those awful questions didn't come in the way. Just to prove, a small leak can sink a great ship! Dwayne's got four points! Randall has ten! Mark has ten! Curtis has seven! To give the guy a chance, Al and I have decided that we should add a little bonus to give our kid in last place here an even chance. For all critics out there, this same thing would've happened had Randy or Mark been in last place. This was part of the Contest all along. This bonus will be for five points max. It is an explanation question. The last and final round will continue after these messages from Binford!" He turned to Curtis.

Randy and Mark exchanged looks. All they could do was pray and hope for the best.

"Curtis, what is the most powerful Tool from the Binford Company, and what rating out of ten do critics give it and why?"

Curtis cleared his throat, "The most powerful tool is the Binford 2 1 3000 Laser Tool with a Hyper-active Hyper-drive. The average rating out of ten from critics is about nine, because the amount of power it takes to use it is high. When in use, most power has to be turned off, to avoid hazards."

"Correct, but not all," Jeffery said. "The tool is extremely dangerous and requires the best experts to even set it up. When set up, it is extremely necessary to wear proper equipment, made specially for using the tool, which is expensive anyway and it's not yet available in stores."

Randy had a glimmer of hope. He definitely didn't get five for that. He hoped one, but most probably four. Randy was right.

"Curtis, this will give you four points, making a tie with you and the Taylor kids! All have ten points!"

"That's so dumb," Bob Vila said quietly. "He can't ask questions all related to Tool Time!"

"Well Bob, maybe you should watch the show," Tim said back. He felt really proud for saying that. There was a time when Tim was beaten because he didn't watch Bob's show. This time, Bob was beaten.


	45. Chapter 45

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 45: Christmas Special III: Tool Race**

A/N: Just to let you all know. Even I don't know who will win. I made this a chance for myself. I flip tons of coins to see how many points each gets on the contest. I make sure they are perfect, flawless flips. This whole chapter is all done by chance. I am rooting for a certain character, just like you, (in my case, Mark.)

"We're back from our second break," Jeffery announced. "For those who didn't watch the last part or took a bathroom break, Tool Kids Randy and Mark Taylor both are in the lead with ten points! Curtis Woolit is close behind with seven points. Bob and Dwayne are both out. We'll see who wins this. The object of the Tool Race is to nail a cardboard exactly into place on a twin cardboard. After that, you will need to screw a door into place precisely into the doorway. The third part is to saw a log exactly in half! All three count as three points each, making the competition even between everyone!"

Randy, Mark, and Curtis stood in front of three tables. A cardboard was on the tables. Jeffery went up to each of them, handing them a smaller cardboard to nail in the middle of the bigger one.

"Good luck," Jeffery said to each of them. "Each of these is timed by a fair amount, but untold. This will teach you to respect the time you have for yourself!"

The bell rang and the contest started. Curtis didn't start immediately, he calculated the distance of the side of the bottom cardboard to the side of the top board, to make sure it was in the middle, his tongue sticking out, concentrating a lot.

Randy just placed it in the middle, praying it was correct. It looked accurate to him.

Mark did the same as the latter. He started hammering away, nails hanging from his mouth.

The whole studio was filled with the sound as hammering. Wilson was actually sitting, watching, and singing quietly with a tune to match that of the Sound of Music, _"The set is alive, with the sound of hammering." With tools they have used for a thousand years." _

"Wilson, what're you doing?" Tim asked.

"Well Tim, I always showed appreciation for tools," Wilson said. "I'm just showing my loyalty."

"In another way, please," Tim said, laughing quietly.

"Part two starts soon," Jeffery announced. "Now everyone has finished with their cardboard, it's time for the judging!"

Jeffery walked over to Randy first and examined it with a measure, to see if it was precisely in the middle.

"This one is finely hammered in, but too much time was spent hammering, you didn't pay attention to the distance of the board from the edge. I'll give two points!"

He then walked over to Mark's, while everyone was clapping. Mark got the same as Randy. Curtis was different though.

"Precisely in the middle," Jeff said, measuring. "It is exactly in the middle, but one flaw. They are not hammered in firmly. The board can come off with one simple flick of a nail remover. You must be careful. This deserves two points nonetheless."

Everyone clapped. Jeff waited for everyone to calm down before talking again, "Now, there will be no breaks. No more breaks. We will continue this minute. The winner will be decided soon. The next competition will be screwing a door onto its hinges, and making sure it's able to be opened."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the second part.

"START," Jeffery yelled.

Mark, Randy, and Curtis ran up to their doors and picked them up. There was a doorway for each of them. They had to use a correct and necessary Binford Tool to screw it onto its hinges.

This time, it didn't go so well for Mark or Randy. They could only hold it up. They had trouble fitting it on its hinges. Eventually, it fit. Not so well, but it fit. They screwed it on the best they can.

Curtis was making better progress than the Taylor's. He fit it on the hinges and screwed it in the way it was supposed to be.

When it came time for judging, Jeffery walked up to Mark's. "Hmm, well it's screwed in firmly, but it's not in precisely in place. Because of that, we can't open it." Jeff tried opening it, "The bottom of the door is stuck to the floor carpet. Or more like the top of it, you've put it up-side-down! You'll have to use extra annoying force. I'll give… one point."

He walked up to Randy's project, "Well, at least it's in place, but as you see…" he took the door off its hinges …"Not screwed in tightly enough."

He went up to Curtis's project, which Randy couldn't stand watching. "Curtis Woolit is the best out of these three! He put it in the correct place, can be opened. If only it was screwed in better. He ran out of time. I can't give three points, since it's not perfect. Since there is no such thing as two point five here, I'll give a two.

"Now, one more competition, and it's over. This competition will decide the winner! The objective is to saw a log exactly in half, down the middle. To make things easier, the middle is marked! The log will be moving, and will stop only when the saw you are using comes in contact."

Mark wasn't paying attention to Jeffery. He was paying all his attention to the log and the middle. He seemed to be thinking. He had a calculating look in Randy's opinion.

Curtis looked ready.

Randy was worried. At the same time though, he was proud and excited. He knew he was going to win something out of this.

The bell rang and the logs started moving towards the players. Mark raised his saw, and turned it on. He kept his eyes on the middle, trying to predict when it would come and when he should start sawing.

Randy turned it on, but kept it down.

Curtis was sure of himself. He knew he could get this exactly in the middle. It's what he was best at, calculating.

Mark sawed the log after it passed him once. One it was within three centimeters of Mark. In Mark's opinion, it was on the line, but not the middle of it. It was just cut cleanly in half when the bell rang.

Randy sawed immediately. It was lucky the saw made it in the middle, but Randy had trouble controlling it.

Curtis was different. He didn't start immediately. He let it pass him two times before sawing. It made it, precisely in the middle. He just had it at the top, when the bell rang. He spent too much time calculating. Sad end for a guy like him, but he should've spent more time on the log.

Jeffery walked around to each of them. He started on Mark first. "Ok, well Mark Taylor here did great. He sawed it and just got it when the bell rang. The problem is; it's not precisely in the middle. Two points!"

He walked to Randy's next. The beginning was in the middle but…" Jeff didn't know what to say. Randy's was crooked. "Well, it was in the middle at the start, but went crooked, perhaps out of nervousness. I'll give one point!"

Jeff then walked to Curtis's. Poor Curtis was really beaten this time, for the first time. The first project it took calculating on, he failed. Randy was proud of that. He couldn't wait to tell his friends at school. "Well, I'd like to give a point but… well… time was up before you even made it halfway to the middle! Not even halfway? I'm afraid I can't accept this. I'll have to give… no points!"

Curtis looked shocked.

Jeff felt bad ignoring it, but it just wasn't worth it. The log couldn't be used. "The scores are as follows: In Second place is tied, Randy Taylor and Curtis Woolit with fifteen points. In first place is Mark 'The Tool Boy' Taylor with sixteen points!"

Everyone jumped and cheered. Tim was grinning broadly. His own son won. His youngest son actually had something he could grow up telling his kids about. Now, since there HAS to be a third place winner, we'll take one who lost the last round! Ladies and gentlemen, rising from the ashes as a third place winner is Bob Vila!"

Bob stood up, grinning proudly.

"The third place winner, with $5,000, is for Bob 'The Tool King' Vila!"

Bob bowed to the crowd.

"The second place winner, with $7,500, is for Randy 'The Tool Son' Taylor!"

Randy bowed to the crowd. He would get a nice house with this money. He'd spend it for his family's sake.

Another second place winner, with $7,500, is for Curtis 'The Wiz Kid' Woolit!"

Curtis bowed to the crowd. Now, he could get the money he wanted to hopefully get him a nice position indeed.

The first place winner, with $10,000, is for Mark 'The Tool Boy' Taylor!"

Mark bowed to the crowd. That was it! He won! He didn't know what he'd do with it though. All he knew was that, until he was eighteen, he'd have time to think about that. It was to go in his bank account. He'd have to open his own. Maybe he'd use it to invest. But for now, he'd enjoy the trophy given to him by Jeffery. Bob got the bronze hammer, Randy and Curtis got the silver, and Mark got the set of golden hammer, screwdriver, and nail put together.

A/N: I mean it, I only flipped coins to see how many points each would get on what competition. Mark's my favorite, and he won. I was rooting for him, and he won. I only flipped a coin. Please, YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME! I only flipped a coin, flawlessly. I only flipped again if it wasn't a real 100 more than ten flips. That counted for all characters. You saw how I made all contestants even at the end of the last chapter. That would even every chance. The only thing in my decision was that Tim, Bob, Wilson, and Dwayne would lose. I saw Bob being able to take third place, so I gave it to him. Now do you believe me?


	46. Chapter 46

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 46: Health Test**

Tim, Jill, Lauren, and Mark were in the hospital. Randy was taking his next health test.

"Do you think it'll be alright?" Randy asked.

"I hope so honey," Jill said. "I do hope so. You've been exercising haven't you?"

"No," Randy said, laughing. Mark and Lauren followed in.

The Taylor's and Lauren went out and the test began.

A doctor Gregory was taking Randy's actions.

Randy was standing on a conveyor belt-looking thing with cords stuck to his body. His short was lying in the corner. "Well, you're running is below average. Apparently, you've gone through many problems. How many years ago was it when that possibility for cancer came up?"

Randy shrugged as he racked his brains, "About three."

"Three years," Greg repeated to himself, scribbling on a clipboard.

"These results show there is always a possibility for a fatal problem concerning your heart," Greg said.

"Meaning…"

"Well, meaning that you have health problems, Randy Taylor," Greg finished.

"I knew that since the age of eight," Randy said, shrugging.

"You have a possibility for heart cancer, or heart attack," Greg said.

Randy was shocked. This was bad. "Isn't there… any way… to… s-stop these problems?"

"If you exercise a lot," Greg said. "You might have a chance. Your eating habits are fine. Nonetheless, watch what you eat! Make sure it's healthy. Exercise daily, make sure for an hour or so."

Randy knew he was known to have a lot of health problems, but he never knew it could get this serious. He could die so easily if he didn't watch himself.

He went home, still brooding over what Doctor Gregory had said. Only Lauren attempted to cheer him up when he got home. He was alone in his and Mark's room. Mark's camera was lying abandoned on Mark's bed. He was lying in his own bed.

"Randy, I'm sure you'll be Ok," Lauren said. "It's not like it's 100 certain you'll die. Everyone has to follow that anyway."

"I just feel so sure of my unhealthiness when said by an expert," Randy said quietly. "Do you honestly think it'll be fine?"

_Randy was lying in bed. Lauren was watching him worriedly. Soon, Randy closed his eyes. Despite Lauren's screams and yells, Randy died. _

His eyes snapped open. It was just a dream. Lauren was beside him, reading. This time, Mark was in the room. He was on his own bed, working on his camera. He couldn't let that happen. Thinking of Lauren, would she really want to still be with him?


	47. Chapter 47

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 47: I'm still Worth It?**

"You really think I'm worth marrying now?" Randy asked sadly.

"Randy, it's no big deal," Lauren said soothingly. "Just as long as you keep your health up, you'll be fine."

"Besides, we always knew you had health problems, it's not like its new or anything," Mark added in, testing his camera on the bean bag chair.

"I guess I just expected to get better after these years," Randy mumbled.

"Well, I think you're taking this too far," Lauren said.

Next, Mark tried testing the camera on window curtains, which were waving.

"You'd still stay with me," Randy asked hopefully.

"Of course," Lauren replied giggling.

"The dream I had," Randy began.

Mark, at first uninterested, moved his camera on Randy, watching him speak.

"I died, you were screaming," Randy said quietly.

Mark moved the camera on Lauren, waiting for her to talk next. This was good.

"You won't die, I'm sure of it," Lauren laughed.

"What a caring and understanding fiancée she seems to be," Mark said to himself. "She seems to be making him feel better."

"Mark, stop acting immature," Randy ordered tiredly.

Lauren and Randy started kissing, apparently no longer aware to the fact Mark was in the room with them. "Yo, heads up! This is great for a movie!"

"Ignore him," Lauren said quietly.

"Maybe he'll disappear," Randy replied hopefully.

"It'll be a miracle, due to his black clothes," Lauren joked.

They started kissing again.

"Ok, I think I'll be going now," Mark said.

"Ok," Randy said.

"No problem," Lauren said.

"To smash some of your rock records and sell the rest to charity," Mark continued.

"No problem," Randy said, pulling Lauren into another kiss.

"Ok, usually I like romance, but in this case, I'll make an exception!" Mark said, moving towards the door. When they still didn't answer, he said, "Remember the health test mom took after you?"

Randy didn't answer.

Mark continued nonetheless, "Assuming you care, I'll tell you she found out she was pregnant.

He went downstairs to test what he got on footage. Randy and Lauren meanwhile, broke away from the kiss in surprise.

"Do you mean it?" Randy demanded.

"No, something has to break you two apart," Mark shrugged, and went downstairs muttering something about 'making out.'


	48. Chapter 48

**Home Improvement **

**Chapter 48: Home Alone**

"Can we trust you to look after the house?" Jill asked.

Tim and Jill were going on a business trip for a Tool Time New Year's Special. Mark and Randy were getting good news. They got to stay home alone. When was the last time they got to what they wanted?

"We'll only be gone a week," Tim said. "Need anything, ask Wilson."

"Yeah, but what good is a holiday if you can't have your friends over," Mark said. "Randy's old enough. He can look after us."

"Mark, I don't feel good, Randy is still a kid," Jill said.

"Yeah right," Randy scoffed.

Randy and Mark waited until they heard the car drive off before Randy gave an order, "I'm calling Lauren, you get the wine!"

"No," Mark said shortly and firmly.

Randy looked taken aback for a moment, and then said, "Right, fine. Grab some _lemonade. _Call your friends."

Mark got up and went to the telephone.

"When was the last time we had real fun?" Randy asked.

Mark, Kenneth, Randy, and Lauren were all sitting on the sofa.

"Well, snow is outside," Kenneth began. "We've got a free week. We've got drinks; lemonade, orange juice. We've got food. How about we have a snowy picnic?"

"Or we could watch TV," Randy said.

"That's too simple," Kenneth complained.

"You and Lauren can watch TV, I'm taking Ken upstairs," Mark said.

Kenneth followed Mark upstairs to look at his video camera. He didn't know Mark liked to make movies when he got older.

"Can I be part of your cast?" Kenneth asked hopefully. "What do you think it'll be about; Horror, Supernatural, Romance, Drama, what? What's the plot? How will it end?"

"Kenneth, I have no idea," Mark said, already growing tired. Really, Kenneth could be a pain, but he was a good friend. "I might have supernatural and horror though."

"It's good, but if you have a plot that goes a bit like a murderer on the loose, killing everyone," Kenneth suggested. "You know, and if the ending goes in favor of evil. That's true horror."

"I think it will have a supernatural murderer on the loose, and it will turn out badly," Mark answered simply.

Kenneth however went off again, "How about the special effects? Where are you going to get the cast? How can you pay them? Will you pay them? Will it all be for free?"

Mark closed his eyes, praying for patience. He wasn't going to survive this. It was impossible. How on earth did Ken's dad survive? He wanted to be Ken's friend, but it was tough. They weren't even very close. There was nothing they had in common. Still, somehow, he was easy to talk to and get along with.

"You know, I always thought about acting business," Kenneth said. "If you offered me a job here, I'd stay. By the way, speaking of staying, I found out I might be staying in America for the summer before going back. We'll stay here a bit for the summer, and then back to Australia for school. Anyway, if I got on your cast, I could come back to America."

"You'd be complaining about how short your script is," Mark joked.

Kenneth looked confused. Mark never told him exactly what was bothering him. "Huh?"

"Oh, umm," Mark was speechless. "Ken, let's talk for a bit."

Before Ken could answer, or before Mark could say anything, Randy called from downstairs for lunch.

Mark and Ken were upstairs again. Mark forgot all about talking to Ken about his habit of talking too much. He didn't even know how to break it to him. The really nice moment Randy would never forget went on outside.

"Lauren, what do you say we go outside for a bit," Randy suggested. "Get in touch with our inner children, play in the snow. See what we can do?"

Lauren laughed, "I don't see why not!"

They went outside. Randy never stopped to appreciate how beautiful snow actually was. He looked around, Lauren was beside him. Still, something was bothering him.

_There's something on his mind _she thought. _But I can't figure out._

_How can I tell her? I got what I want here. _

_He's bothered by something. What he's got isn't enough. He obviously wants more than he's got with him right now. _

_She obviously is happy with the way things have gone. Why on earth did that guy suggest to us we get more than we've got?_

_He's miserable, I see it now. But he's got me with him. How on earth can a guy be miserable, when he's got his mate with him? _

"Randy, is something on your mind?" Lauren asked gently. "You can tell me."

"Lauren, the way we… decided to get married… it didn't go the way I planned for it to go," Randy said.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Someone asked us if we're getting married?" Randy replied. "Remember, that's why we're happy."

"You wanted to be normal, and do the proposing," Lauren guessed.

"I want to ask you right now, right here, outside where we're alone," Randy said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He got on one knee and said, "Lauren, will you marry me? Will you be mine? Will you raise a family with me?"

Lauren was speechless, but she knew what she had to say, "Of course I will."

With it officially decided, they kissed. "Ever since I met you Lauren, I knew you were the one for me. I could sense it. I knew it. It was obvious."

"How did you know?" Lauren whispered.

"I… can't explain," Randy said quietly. "I can't, but I knew."

"I know how you feel," Lauren said, stroking his smooth face before kissing it.


	49. Chapter 49

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 49: Worries of Marriage **

In Randy's opinion, the rest of the year passed by uneventfully. January passed, bringing February. The shortest month of the year went by quickly, and had March follow. April came and went. To the Taylor's it was boring when looking back at what happened for the first few months. Mark nearly getting killed, problems getting worst when on trial, and Randy and Lauren would go out. Now however, everything was back to normal. No one could say it wasn't better this way though. May passed, and June came, bringing the summer along with it. Finally, things started happening again.

Randy hugged his mom once he made his way out of the crowd. He graduated from High School. He was off to the University. Not just any University though, Randy was accepted in Princeton University. Of course, that meant that by the time July came, Randy would be gone again. That was the problem.

"The time is nearly here," Randy said on a date with Lauren sometime at the end of June.

Lauren looked down and nervous. "It passed by more quickly than I thought."

"Are you ready?" Randy asked.

"I'm worried," Lauren said. "It's such a big step. This would change our lives."

"It's not so bad," Randy said. "There's nothing much to worry about."

"Are you sure we're ready now?" Lauren asked honestly.

"Yeah," Randy said as if she asked what one plus one is.

Lauren looked down tentatively.

"We're Ok, right," Randy asked.

"I guess so," Lauren said. "I just can't get the moment out of my head. The day I say, 'I do.'"

"So weird how two words will change your life forever," Randy said.

Lauren looked at him, "I'm ready."


	50. Chapter 50

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 50: The Wedding **

Randy opened the doors of the church. It was time. Instead of being outside celebrating the fourth of July, they were inside getting married. He was getting married on Independence Day, which seemed quite cool to Randy. He looked to his right. He could see Lauren getting into her white dress. Her parents were helping her into it. Her dad was still quite against it, but he was ready to accept. To his left, Tim, Jill, and Mark stood, watching him.

Randy tried not to blush. He walked through another door and shook hands with the Minister. Mark was beside the Minister, also waiting for Randy. Randy hugged his brother tightly. "Thanks for coming."

"I'd never miss my brother's wedding," Mark said quietly. "I'll sure miss you though."

Randy straightened his tie, pulled his black pants down to make them even with his tuxedo, which had a white t-shirt underneath the black vest. There were still few minutes left. Kenneth made his way over to Randy and shook his hand.

"What's up, Randy," Kenneth asked. "Hey, umm, I feel I must thank you for inviting me, even though we don't know each other well."

"Any friend of my brother's is a friend of mine," Randy replied as Mark grinned. "But thanks."

Kenneth nodded to Mark, and left to sit beside his dad in one seat. His dad looked quite like Ken, just a bigger version.

Lauren walked through the doors to face Randy across the long hall. It was time.

"Ready?" Mark asked Randy.

Now Randy knew what Lauren meant. He was very nervous. He was more nervous than he ever felt in his life. Still, he loved her. Randy nodded slightly.

The music played, and Lauren walked slowly across the long rug to Randy, her parents behind her, lifting the bottom of the white dress for her to walk. Randy bit his lip in nervousness. He tried to hide it. It seemed like an eternity to Lauren, but to Randy, Lauren was there in no time.

The Minister cleared his throat and spoke, "We are gathered here today to marry a fine young couple, Randall and Lauren Taylor. If anyone objects to these two getting married, speak now."

When no one spoke up, the Minister continued, "Do you Randall Taylor take Lauren Humbert to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, hold, cherish and look after whether in sickness, health, dying, young, or old till death do you part?"

"I do," Randy replied before thinking. He couldn't let his mind get in the way now. "I'll love her for much longer than death too."

"Do you, Lauren Humbert take Randall Taylor to be you're lawfully wedded husband, who has promised to love, cherish, and take care of you?"

"I…" Lauren began. "Y-yes, I… do."

"Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife," the Minister announced.

Randy pulled Lauren into a big hug and kissed her.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, no matter what," Lauren said tearfully when they broke apart. "I love you!"

Everyone in the crowd clapped. Mark put his hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy turned around and kissed Mark's forehead. He gave his brother another hug and said, "I'll miss you, my brother."

"It was bound to come," Mark said quietly. "I'll see you in the holiday. Enjoy yourself."


	51. Chapter 51

**Home Improvement**

**Chapter 51: The Weird Unexpected News**

Mark sat down in the house, alone. Kenneth promised to call him, so he was waiting next to the phone. Eventually, it rang.

"Yo Mark, I'm coming over if that's alright. I have something to tell you."

Ken's voice sounded excited and breathless. It was as if he was getting married or something.

When Mark hung up the phone, he started thinking of Randy. He knew he was doing fine, because he actually saw the apartment he was going to live in for the summer before moving to New Jersey. The Taylor family was really spreading through the U.S. in Mark's opinion. Tim's family was in Colorado, Jill's was in Texas, Mark was in Detroit with his mom and dad, and Randy was off to New Jersey to study at Princeton.

The doorbell rang and Mark answered.

"Hey Mark," Kenneth said, clapping Mark's hand.

Soon, they were outside, sitting under the fence over cold lemonade.

"Yo," Mark said. "Going fine?"

"Duh, I got good news," Kenneth said breathlessly before taking a sip.

"Why couldn't you tell me over the phone?" Mark asked.

"Because it was best to tell you over here," Kenneth said. "Besides, I don't like long phone calls."

"How long will this be?" Mark asked warily over the straw. "Can I give you _my _good news first?"

Ken opened his mouth to go on in an endless talk, but for once closed it.

"Randy's going to Princeton," Mark said happily.

"That's great," Ken said happily, sucking on the straw. "But, _my _family is coming back!" Kenneth exclaimed. "Mom, Martha, and Philip are coming to America to live here with us!"

"So you're staying?" Mark asked with his eyes wide open.

"Yes!" Kenneth said excitedly.

"FRIENDS TO THE END," Mark announced, giving Kenneth a high-five.

"Look, you have to meet my sister, Martha," Kenneth said. "She's great, you'll love her. I mean it."

"Why would I?" Mark asked. "I don't tend to fall in love with my best friends' sister."

"No, I mean you'll like her as a friend," Kenneth said, laughing. "I'd kill you for that! I'd bury you alive and unbury you three days later to put you in a coffin with writing all over your face, 'I kissed my friends' sister.' That can go on the grave as well. But she's great and everything! She's my twin! If we're friends, you'd definitely like her! You also have to meet Philip."

"Well, I met your dad and Michael," Mark recalled. "The rest, I'd love to meet. I don't see why not."

"Alright look, they're coming in August, to go to the same school as us," Kenneth said. "Since we'll be traveling, you'll meet them in September, when school starts again."

"Will I be able to tell you apart from Martha?" Mark asked.

"Of course, we look a tiny bit different, because her hair is longer than mine," Kenneth said.

"Hi-de-ho, Mark Taylor," a voice said over the fence.

Kenneth jumped, "What the…"

"Wilson, hey, this is my friend, Kenneth Kauler," Mark introduced.

"Uncle Wilson," Kenneth exclaimed. "I never knew you lived here!"

Mark nearly fainted in surprise. What did he mean by 'uncle?'

"How's my nephew?" Wilson asked.

"Err…" Mark tried to say.

Kenneth laughed, "Wilson is my uncle! Why didn't you tell me he was your neighbor?"

"How was I supposed to know?" Mark exclaimed. This was too weird.

"Kenneth is my nephew, from my sister," Wilson explained.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Kenneth said to Wilson. "You never told me either, even by phone!"

"I have a feeling he knew all along," Mark said suspiciously.

"Well, Mark, I love mystery, it expands your brain," Wilson said.

"Still a history wiz?" Kenneth asked.

"I was bombarding the Taylor's with history discussions for years now," Wilson laughed.


End file.
